La Aventura Comienza
by Avatar-traducciones
Summary: EN PAUSA ON HIATUS Traduccion de la 1º parte de la trilogía Vyntresser. Los sentimientos de Katara hacia Aang son revelados una noche y resultan en un beso. Pero ella no sabia que ese pequeño beso cambiaría su vida para siempre...
1. Mantenida prisionera

Hola a todos! Esta es la primera historia que traduzco al español, y que quede claro que yo no la escribí, sino mi amiga Vyntresser, una gran escritora y artista!

Originalmente escrito por: Vyntresser

Título original: - Vyntresser - The airbender's love

-¿De verdad parece que soy la verdadera dueña de Avatar o de esta historia? Bueno, no lo soy.

* * *

_Los ocultos y afectuosos sentimientos de Katara hacia Aang son revelados una noche y terminan en un beso…Pero ella no sabia que ese beso de parte del dulce maestro aire cambiaria su vida para siempre…_

**-Vyntresser –**

**El Amor Del Maestro Aire**

**Libro Uno – La Aventura Comienza**

**Capítulo Uno: Mantenida Prisionera **

"¿Cuando vamos a llegar? Estoy hambriento" Se quejó Sokka mientras volaba sobre el gran océano junto a Aang, Katara, Momo y Appa. Desparramadas regularmente en el cielo, había grandes y blancas nubes. Katara sonreía mientras la dulce brisa de la mañana tocaba suavemente su piel; era tan fresca, limpia y clara, ella no podía dejar de inhalar profundamente cada tanto, sólo para sentir la calmante sensación de la mañana.

"Sé paciente Sokka, ya casi estamos ahí…" dijo Katara delicadamente, luego se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba Aang. "Aang, ¿donde es _ahí_ exactamente?" ella preguntó nerviosamente mientras se asomaba por la montura de Appa. El joven maestro aire se dio vuelta para ver a la bella chica detrás de él. Levantó una ceja y sonrió encantadoramente Luego se encogió de hombros y señaló hacia una pequeña isla no muy lejos de donde estaban.

"En algún lugar por allí…estuve esperando para ver ese templo por horas" El sonrió felizmente; luego respiró profundo, dejando sus ojos bien abiertos y llenos de alegría, "Yip, Yip" le dijo a Appa, indicándole que descienda.

Pronto llegaron a lo que parecía la playa de un pequeño pueblo del Reino Tierra. Estaba mas bien rodeado; largas paredes de tierra encerraban al pueblo, y no parecía un lindo lugar para vivir. Los tres lentamente empezaron a bajar de Appa; estaban en búsqueda de suministros para su largo viaje.

"¡El agua esta fría!...digo, ya se que estamos cerca del polo norte pero-" Sokka fue interrumpido.

Dos guardias armados estaban parados en una de las muchas puertas, estaban riéndose voz alta. Aang y Katara caminaron hacia ellos en esperanza de encontrar comida y suministros para su largo viaje. Cuando los alcanzaron, Aang valientemente dio unos pasos adelante.

"Hola, soy Aang" los saludó con una alegre sonrisa, "mis amigos y yo estamos aquí para-"

Fue interrumpido repentinamente, uno de los guardias empujó a Katara bruscamente hacia el suelo, sacó su espada y la colocó a centímetros de su garganta. Katara inmediatamente comenzó a temblar; no tenia la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando, sin saber que hacer e indefensa de lo que podría pasar. Rápidamente Aang, con unos movimientos de aire-control quitó al hombre del camino y se paró en frente de ella con una postura protectora.

" ¡¿Para que fue eso?!" gritó aang furiosamente y rápidamente se dio la vuelta. Ayudó a Katara a pararse cuidadosamente. Sus temblorosas manos apretaron las de él en busca de apoyo. El enfurecido guardia recuperó el equilibrio y rápida y violentamente agarró a Katara de las muñecas y las apretó fuertemente para que no pueda huir.

"Tu asquerosa amiga es una _chica_" Respondió groseramente.

Aang pensó por un momento, preguntándose cual era el problema de tener a una chica con el.

"Bueno, si…¿eso es un problema?" preguntó enojado mientras forcejeaba para intentar liberarla. Ella sabía que fácilmente podía moverlo a un lado y hacer unos pocos movimientos de agua-control para escapar de este machista idiota, pero sentía que sus brazos y piernas no la dejarían. Mordió un poco su labio y pensó que la habían capturado totalmente desprevenida. Con todos estos pensamientos, una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

"Por supuesto que es un problema, las mujeres son una desgracia para este mundo. Ahora debemos llevarla, y tu deberías estar en tu camino ahora…" dijo el hombre despiadadamente, mientras abría las enormes puertas y caminó hacia adentro llevando bruscamente a Katara con él. Ella rápidamente giró su cabeza y envió a Aang una desesperada mirada de miedo en busca de su ayuda. Dijo su nombre, sólo causando que mas lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

"No! Tienen que dejarla ir! N-Nosotros nos iremos" dijo Aang desesperadamente mientras agarraba los temblorosos brazos de Katara.

"Tu simplemente puedes venir también…De todos modos el rey querrá hablarte" dijo el otro alto y musculoso guardia, que se acercó a el y puso una firme mano en su hombro. Aang rápidamente intentó darse la vuelta.

"Sokka!!" gritó Aang, sólo logrando que el guardia tire una mano contra su boca. Finalmente Sokka volvió sin tener una idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

"Qué pasa??" preguntó Sokka boquiabierto. Aang lo miró molesto y los cinco entraron en la gran ciudad.

Aang desesperadamente intentó liberarse. Miró rápido a Katara, que estaba junto a el. Ella tenía la mirada baja y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, mientras el rudo hombre la llevaba incómodamente. Aang frunció el seño, sintiendo que le había fallado. En el fondo el sabía que él siempre quiso estar ahí para ella; para protegerla, alejarla de malos tratos…y ahora, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Intentó acercarse a ella pero el guardia lo mantuvo en su lugar; estaba impotente.

De repente, el guardia que tenía a Katara la tiró contra el suelo haciendo que caiga sobre sus manos y rodillas. El otro guardia hizo lo mismo con Aang. El cayó junto a Katara, y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, esta era su oportunidad para acercarse a ella. Antes que nada, miró alrededor en busca de alguna forma de escape, pero no había ninguna. El podía hacer aire-control, pero no podía volar sin su planeador, o Appa. No podían salir porque el área exterior estaba rodeada de guardias. Aang frunció el seño y bajó sus hombros, antes de mirar a la joven maestra agua junto a él.

Ella recuperó su posición y, para la sorpresa de Aang, se arrojó a sus brazos, sollozando en su cálido pecho y envolviendo sus brazos es sus hombros. Se agarró fuertemente a el, sabiendo que era su salvador; él suavemente le devolvió el gesto, y sabía que de alguna forma saldrían de allí. Lágrimas hacían su recorrido por las mejillas de la joven maestra, sabiendo que no servía de nada sin su elemento a su alrededor, el pueblo parecía tan seco y desértico. El aprovechó este momento, sabiendo que no había muchos como éste. Delicadamente acarició su espalda y lentamente se acercó a su oreja.

"Shh…todo estará bien…lo prometo" dijo Aang suavemente, y repentinamente, sintió una gran confianza en su corazón. Agachó su cabeza lentamente, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. A pesar de que estaba llorando, ella sonrió, y su cara se volvió de un suave tono carmesí. Aang sonrió tímidamente, y desde la esquina de su ojo vio a Sokka mirándolo con una mirada cuestionable. Aang se sonrojó y pretendió no haberlo notado. La curiosidad tomó lo mejor de el y volvió a mirar a Sokka. Le sonrió nerviosamente antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

Aang mantuvo a Katara cerca de él a medida que miraba a su alrededor. Había una pequeña choza de madera no muy lejos de donde estaban; Aang tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se veía vieja y sucia.

"¿Qué es eso?" le preguntó nerviosamente a Katara. Pero uno de los guardias escuchó su pequeña conversación.

Aang estaba sorprendido de ver al musculoso y alto guardia arrebatar a Katara de su cariñoso abrazo; y luego empujo a Katara a la choza. Lo único que se escucho fue un corto aunque fuerte grito de la maestra agua. Aang se paró inmediatamente, mas enojado que nunca.

"¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!" gritó Aang, y sus manos se transformaron en puños. "Libérala ahora mismo machista imbecil!!"

"Aquí es donde se va a quedar tu noviecita" dijo el hombre riéndose.

"E-Ella no…no e-es mi…"

"Sólo síganme" dijo el otro guardia a Sokka y Aang. Sokka lo siguió. Se dirigían a un enorme edificio situado en una seca y polvorienta colina. Parecía un gran palacio, un castillo construido para un rey. Aang corrió hacia una pequeña ventana de la choza en la que estaba Katara. Miró adentro nerviosamente, sintiéndose terrible.

"Aang…que hice mal?" le dijo ella entre sollozos, una lágrima caía por su mejilla derecha, "todo esto…es sólo porque soy una chica?" Aang suspiró y metió su mano a través de la ventana con barras. Rápidamente, aunque suave, la tomó y ella apoyó sus labios y mejillas, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a ver a su amigo.

"Estarás bien. Encontraré la forma de sacarte de aquí. Incluso si Sokka y yo tenemos que hacerlo solos, te liberaremos…lo prometo" le dijo Aang mientas apretaba suavemente su mano. Ella miro hacia abajo, las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Aang al verla frunció el seño y con su pulgar alejó la lágrima de su rostro.

"Hay…a-algo que quiero decirte Katara" le dijo en voz muy baja y prácticamente pegándose a la pequeña choza. Ella lo miró rápidamente, con cara sorprendida, preguntándose si lo que le quería decir era lo que ella pensaba.

"Y-yo…emmm, te-" tartamudeó Aang, pero fue interrumpido por un muy impaciente Sokka.

"Vámonos Aang!" gritó mientras señalaba a los guardias que rápidamente desaparecían en la distancia, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo en la colina.

Aang se dio vuelta a mirar a Sokka. Luego volvió a mirar a Katara, que estaba pacientemente esperando a que él le diga lo que le tenía que decir.

"Te lo diré luego, esta bien?" le dijo mientras le daba el último apretón de mano.

Katara se entristeció cuando Aang sacó su mano. Una parte de ella tenía mucho miedo, pero por otro lado, estaba feliz sabiendo que su buen amigo al que conocía y amaba la salvaría.

* * *

**A/N: **Bueno aqui esta el 1º capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado, el proximo sera dentro de unos dias, tal vez una semana, porque estoy terminando los examenes en la escuela. El 1º año de secundaria es dificil!

Tambien aviso que sus comentarios seran traducidos al ingles (idioma original de la historia) y enviados a la verdadera escritora.


	2. La Ventana Abierta

Bueno, al fin el 2º capitulo! :D. Espero que les vaya gustando la historia, y gracias a **ty lee 59 **por la review!

Originalmente escrito por: Vyntresser

Título original: - Vyntresser - The airbender's love

-No soy la dueña ni de Avatar ni de esta historia.

---

**Libro Uno – La Aventura Comienza**

**Capítulo Dos: La Ventana Abierta**

Sokka y Aang caminaron lentamente hacia la extensa colina a la que el guardia los estaba llevando. Se trataba de una enorme estructura, y parecía como si un rey vivía allí. Los tres caminaron a través de las grandes puertas sólo para ver el gran palacio hecho de los mejores dorados y plata, decoradas de tal forma precisa. Rápidamente doblaron en una esquina no muy lejos de donde entraron, los tres caminaron por un largo pasillo. Al final de la sala había una puerta, no en la mejor forma. Era de madera, pero parecía bastante resistente. Y la bella pintura en las paredes parecía desaparecer a medida que se acercaban a la solitaria puerta.

"Ustedes dos permanecerán allí por el momento", señaló el guardia a la puerta que luego continuó, "el Rey Kabira quiere hablar con ustedes en un par de horas. Pero debe atender algunos asuntos primero "El guardia rápidamente se alejó.

Aang y Sokka entraron temerosamente a la pequeña habitación. En realidad no era nada malo, dos camas, una mesa con algo de comida, y una gran ventana. Sokka sonrió y ansioso se dirigió hacia donde estaba la comida.

"Hola preciosa..." murmuró, y rápidamente tomó asiento y comenzó a comer.

Aang rodó sus ojos y se sentó en una de las camas, cerca de la ventana grande. Suspiró suavemente y mirando fuera de la ventana, pensar en lo tonto que fue al dejar que los guardias mantengan prisionera a Katara en un sitio como este. Sokka, mientras tanto, se limpiaba la cara llena de comida.

"Aang, ven a comer!" Sokka dice, con la boca llena, haciendo sus palabras difíciles de comprender. Él murmuró un par de cosas antes de mirar a Aang un par de veces.

Cuando Aang no respondió, Sokka tragó y dijo "agarras la comida, la pones en tu boca, masticas y tragas, duh." Él agarró una pieza de fruta y tuvo un gran bocado de ella. Aang al instante sintió ira en su corazón, se paró rápidamente.

"¿Cómo puedes comer en un momento como este, cuando ambos sabemos donde esta Katara? Esta en una choza sin comida, ni agua, ni un lugar para dormir!" le gritó en la cara a Sokka, con sus manos como puños.

"Tranquilízate! Conozco a mi hermana mejor que tu, ella estará bien…Por cierto, sobre esta mañana, para que fue ese pequeño beso?"

Aang se sonrojó al instante y dejar que sus ojos examinaran rápidamente la sala. Se frotó suavemente la parte de atrás de su cabeza nerviosamente antes de sentarse en su cama. Sokka lo miraba, de alguna forma feliz de que a Aang le gusta Katara. Realmente no había una mejor persona para ella.

"De verdad te gusta no?", Sokka sonrió y lo miró. El maestro aire suspiró y miró por la ventana. Luego mordió suavemente su labio.

"Si…supongo" admitió Aang, sintiendo su cara volverse roja con tan solo el pensamiento su linda cara.

"Amigo! Deberías ver cuan roja se puso tu cara!" se burló Sokka.

"Oh, si?" Aang empezó, sentimiento de defensa, así como vergüenza, "Bueno no es como si tu nunca besaste a nadie, recuerdas a Suki?" Gritó Aang mientras se levantaba, enojado nuevamente. Sokka inmediatamente dejo de reír.

"Oye, no metas a Suki- hey!, cómo lo sabes?" Gritó Sokka. Aang sonrió y cruzó sus brazos.

"Era bastante obvio", dijo Aang mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su cama, disminuyendo su furia. Sokka murmuró algo y se acostó en la otra cama.

"Despiértame cuando el rey quiera hablar con nosotros...o lo que sea," dijo Sokka mientras agitaban sus manos en el aire, en un acto de despido de lo que había sido conversado entre los dos. Aang frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo a su almohada.

"Como quieras", suspiró y puso su cabeza hacia abajo. No podía dormirme, sin embargo, porque su mente se llena de pensamientos sobre Katara sola y asustada en ese horrible lugar.

Hubo gran emoción en su corazón. Katara le gustaba más que como una amiga, y el quería ser desesperadamente el que la salve de este horrible destino. Él suspiró y volteó, tratando de olvidar sus atribulados pensamientos. Luego de unas horas, y un golpe sonó en la puerta. Aang se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Abrió la puerta, revelando al guardia que había seguido anteriormente. Aang suspiró y miró a él en una forma disgustada. El guardia entró y empujó más la puerta, caminando en su habitación sin permiso. En esta acción, el guardia logró empujar a Aang hacia atrás, pero, al estar bien con los reflejos, Aang rápidamente se recuperó. El hombre sólo estaba allí parado mirando a Sokka. Lo señaló y frunció el ceño.

"Levántalo!", le dijo a Aang refiriéndose a Sokka, que estaba roncando.

Aang caminó lentamente a Sokka y lo movió un poco. Él se reía, y luego murmuró algo acerca de la carne. Aang rodó sus ojos y se rió suavemente.

"Sokka, levántate. Nos tenemos que ir, "dijo suavemente Aang.

Sokka se sentó y se frotó los ojos. El guardia salió de la habitación y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Dense prisa!", dijo una vez más, su voz llena de amargura.

Sokka se paró y caminó tambaleándose, siguiendo a Aang fuera de la habitación. Caminaron por el pasillo y en un conjunto de diferentes alas del edificio, en el lado opuesto de donde habían ido previamente. Los tres llegaron a una parada en una serie de enormes puertas dobles. El guardia abrió la puerta y caminó, sin molestarse en mantener la puerta abierta para Sokka o Aang. Los dos muchachos entraron y vieron a un hombre de pie en el otro extremo de la sala. Estaba vestido con ropa lujosa y tenía varios accesorios de oro. Supusieron que él debía ser el rey y él señaló a Aang y Sokka para que pasen. El guardia abandonó la sala en silencio, cerrando las puertas detrás de él.

"¿Por qué trajeron a esa asquerosa mujer aquí? Ella no es bienvenida en este reino ", el rey dijo groseramente.

Aang tenía los puños apretados. "Ella no es _asquerosa_, ¿por qué la pusieron en esa choza sin ningún motivo?" Gritó Aang, su temperamento aumentó rápidamente. _Nadie _ponía a su amor en peligro.

"Cálmate, chico enamorado." Sokka dice, calmando ligeramente al joven avatar. A continuación, se dirigió al rey: "Vinimos en busca de suministros para nuestro viaje. No tenemos ninguna mala intención. Por que encerraron a Katara? ¿Cuál es el problema con las niñas? "

El rey lo miró por un momento antes de responder, "Las mujeres no son bienvenidos aquí. Como resultado de ello, esta sucia niña se convertirá en su esclava. Ella comenzará a trabajar para ustedes en la mañana." Dijo groseramente antes de continuar," Las mujeres están aquí sólo para reproducción...y para trabajar para nosotros los hombres ",

Aang lo miró de mala manera, sabiendo muy bien que no era cierto, y no iba a dejar que traten a Katara de esta manera, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, el rey lo interrumpió. "Eso es todo. Puede salir ahora ", les dijo indiferentemente.

Dos guardias, los mismos que antes, entraron en la habitación y agarraron a Aang y Sokka por sus brazos. Arrastraron a los chicos de vuelta a su habitación. Una vez que Sokka y Aang se encontraban allí, uno de los guardias cerró y trancó la puerta con un clic. Desde la habitación se oían los pasos de los guardias que iban desapareciendo. Aang intentó abrir la puerta nuevamente, pero no pudo. Sokka se acostó en su cama y trató de regresar a su sueño. Aang forcejeó la puerta hasta que sus manos le empezaron a doler. Él suspiró y dio la vuelta inmediatamente antes de notar la gran ventana convenientemente abierta. Aang sonrió y corrió hacia ella.

"Sokka, tenemos que ir a salvar a Katara! No quiero que se convierta en mi esclava ", dijo frenéticamente Aang mientras miraba por la ventana, un ceño que cubría su rostro "Ella...ella significa mucho para mí, esto esta mal! "Sokka se rió en su almohada.

"En realidad, sería bastante bueno tenerla de esclava", dijo Sokka, burlándose.

Aang se enfadó y lo elevó con aire control hasta casi tocar el techo

"Qué??" Gritó Aang; ira escrita en todo su rostro.

Sokka gritaba en el aire. "_Bien bien! Estaba bromeando,_ _sólo bájame!_ "Gritó Sokka.

Aang se rió y lo bajó; Sokka se golpeó contra la cama. Gimió y se frotó el hombro.

"Ay!!", dijo en voz alta.

"Estás conmigo?" Aang preguntó, sintiéndose protectivo hacia Katara, no la quería ver convertida en una esclava, no lo permitiría.

Sokka asintió, todavía masajeándose el hombro.

"Estoy contigo, vámonos".

Era casi medianoche cuando Aang y Sokka silenciosamente escaparon por la gran ventana. Ambos se deslizaron por todo el edificio, con la esperanza de no despertar a los guardias o a cualquier persona en el pueblo. Aang miró a su alrededor y observó la cabaña donde se encontraba Katara.

Él sonrió y la señaló. "Ahí esta", susurró.

Ambos caminaron en puntas de pie hasta la cabaña. Aang sonrió a medida que se acercó y lentamente se asomó.

"Katara?" Susurró suavemente.

Katara se sorprendió y se sentó. A continuación, se arrastró a la pequeña ventana y observó la dulce cara de Aang. Ella sonrió, emocionada de ver al amigo que tanto quería, ella sabía que el la ayudaría.

"Estamos aquí para sacarte de este lugar".

* * *

**A/N: **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejen _**REVIEWS**_. Gracias!

Avatar-traducciones y Vyntresser


	3. Libertad

Perdón por la larga espera! Me volvieron loca los exámenes estas 2 semanas! Ahora no hay clases por un mes, a causa de la pandemia, pero los profesores de todas formas dejaron muchísimos trabajos para entregar cuando comiencen las clases. Así que ahora pongo un capítulo, espero a tener 2 reviews o mas, y pongo el que sigue! Así que depende en ustedes!

---

Originalmente escrito por: Vyntresser

Título original: - Vyntresser - The airbender's love

-No soy la dueña ni de Avatar ni de esta historia, sólo una pobre chica de 13 años que quiere ser traductora cuando crezca…

**Libro Uno – La ****Aventura****Comienza**

**Capítulo****Tres****: Libertad**

Katara inmediatamente sonrió mientras lentamente se alejaba de la ventana; Sokka intentó abrir la puerta en vano. Tiró con fuerza del picaporte hasta que se cayó, el mango de la puerta cayó al suelo, sólo mostrando cuán desgastado y viejo que estaba. Aang lo miró y levantó una ceja de manera molesta.

"Uups..." Sokka sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros.

Aang rodó sus ojos y empujó a Sokka fuera del camino; luego intentó abrir la puerta, con la esperanza de no hacer demasiado ruido. De repente, oyeron un par de guardias de gritar que se alejaran de la zona y otras frases dirigidas a los tres. Inmediatamente comenzaron a correr hacia Sokka y Aang en el intento de llevarlos nuevamente a su habitación.

"Aang, date prisa, tenemos que sacarla!" Sokka gritó y pateó el roto mango de la puerta. Luego, dio un largo y fuerte suspiro.

"Estoy trabajando en ello, Sokka, Aang gritó mientras corría sus manos a lo largo de la puerta. Los guardias rápidamente rodearon la choza con Aang y Sokka aún frenéticamente tratando de encontrar una manera de abrir la puerta. Sokka rápidamente sacó su bumerang y lo sostuvo que frente a él como medio de defensa. Aang dio unos pasos hacia atrás para así poder obtener un buen tiro con aire control, pero accidentalmente chocó contra un guardia en el proceso.

"Ten cuidado Aang!" Katara gritó por la ventana, ahora temiendo tanto por su vida como la de sus amigos.

Entonces ella corrió hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de ayudar un poco a Aang, y comenzó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas. Dado que no había agua a su alrededor y no tenía su cantina con ella, no podía hacer agua control. Así, en su lugar, ella empujó a la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla de alguna manera. Sokka se dio cuenta y ayudó Katara. Aang rápidamente hizo una forma de aire control que abrió la puerta. La fuerza del impacto arrojó a Katara hacia atrás, reconociendo los movimientos que Aang estaba haciendo, tratando de protegerla tanto como sea posible. Ella abrió sus ojos después de unos segundos y observó a la persona a la que le debía su vida, de pie en el umbral. _Aang_. Katara sonrió y corrió hacia él, e inmediatamente lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un amoroso abrazo. Aang sonrió y abrazó suavemente su espalda, sintiéndose tan orgulloso de sí mismo en este momento. De repente, Sokka interrumpió el dulce momento.

"Chicos! Terminen el sentimentalismo! Tenemos que salir de aquí! "Sokka gritó mientras arrojaba sus brazos en el aire ligeramente. Katara asintió inmediatamente y dejó ir con cuidado de su héroe y con ello, Aang rápidamente subió a su planeador.

"Vámonos!", Gritó cuando despegó en el aire con Katara y Sokka aferrándose al final del planeador. Los guardias les gritaban, enojados de que perdieron a su llamada 'esclava'. Katara rió alegremente y con entusiasmo ante su victoria mientras la suave brisa se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo. Ella amaba la brisa fresca en su rostro a medida que se alejaban de ese horrible reino en el que casi quedo esclavizada. Ella sonrió pensando que todo estaría bien, hasta que miró hacia abajo. Era un largo descenso hacia el mar; Katara miró rápidamente de vuelta hacia arriba.

"Miedo a las alturas, miedo a las alturas!" Murmuró Katara a ella misma preocupada, básicamente pegada a Sokka, que estaba junto a ella.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Gritó Sokka en el viento. Katara movió su cabeza hacia abajo para darle la idea a Sokka. Entonces, él miró nerviosamente hacia abajo, dejando vagar su mirada hacia el océano.

"Umm…Aang? Es un poco alto para mi gusto ", gritó Sokka y comenzó a aferrarse fuertemente al planeador.

"No se preocupen chicos, que estamos casi allí", gritó Aang, su voz luchando contra las ráfagas de viento a su alrededor. Dirigió su planeador a la playa de otra isla, Sokka se bajó y comenzó a tambalearse.

"Aang", Sokka balbuceó," Ohh ... Creo que voy a estar enfermo ", Sokka murmuraba mientras su estómago hacía todo tipo de extraños sonidos.

Sokka gimió y agarró su estómago con una mano, y la otra todavía sosteniendo el planeador. Aang aterrizó lentamente sobre el terreno y Katara comenzó a reir. Sokka se dirigió a unos matorrales, y vomitó. Aang y Katara cayeron riendo mientras Sokka murmuraba algo incoherente.

"Y-yo... bien, un segundo..." murmuró él y empezó a vomitar de nuevo. Aang frunció la nariz en asco y miró a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde está Appa?" Aang pregunta mientras se frota la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Rápidamente se empezó a preocupar por el paradero de su bisonte; Katara miró a Aang y luego a la mar.

"No lo sé", dijo suavemente en un tono triste.

"Qué asco", comentó de repente Sokka.

**A/N: **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejen _**REVIEWS**_. Gracias!

Avatar-traducciones y Vyntresser


	4. ¿Que es este sentimiento?

Bueno, terminé con este capi. antes de lo esperado! Gracias por las reviews, Respuestas:

**Toph . Fire : **Gracias! Me alegra que te guste.

**Ty lee 59: **Son 20 capítulos en cada libro, y son 3 libros, la verdadera creadora de la historia esta escribiendo el 1º capítulo del tercer y último libro. Ahh,,y gracias por la review de siempre!

---

Originalmente escrito por: Vyntresser

Título original: - Vyntresser - The airbender's love

-No soy la dueña ni de Avatar ni de esta historia.

**Libro Uno – La ****Aventura****Comienza**

**Capítulo Cuatro: ¿Qué es éste sentimiento?**

Sokka agarraba su estómago nerviosamente, odiando el hecho de que estaba mareado por el corto viaje aéreo. Katara estaba sentada sin moverse, observando el bello océano. Un pensamiento en la parte de atrás de su cabeza crecía, y cada momento estaba más preocupada por el paradero de Appa. Entonces recordó la última vez que perdieron a Appa; todo el dolor que pasó Aang…ella no quería volver a experimentarlo.

Antes de meterse más en esos pensamientos, ella movió lentamente su cabeza hacia Aang, que estaba tranquilamente parado junto a ella, observando a Sokka. Katara sonrió y se encontró a ella misma en una especie de trance, pensando en Aang; lo maravilloso que él era…Tan alegre, valiente, dulce y bondadoso principalmente. A ella le gustaba mucho, sobre todo porque ella había crecido para conocerlo y quererlo…como su mejor amigo, y tal vez más…

_Whoaa…esperen un segundo…no amo a Aang, es mi mejor amigo; sería muy extraño…Ooh…a quien estoy bromeando? Sólo me miento a mi misma al decir eso…_Pensó Katara.

En el pasado ella sintió algo por Haru, y aún más con Jet, hasta que supo que era un traidor. Pero, cuando se trataba de Aang, ella sabía que el siempre estuvo ahí para ella; estaba con ella todo el tiempo, en las buenas y en las malas. Ella al fin se dio cuenta de que el _"chico perfecto" _que ella estuvo secretamente buscando durante este loco viaje, estaba justo en frente de sus ojos. _Aang._

Ella sonrió y lentamente se paró, acercándose a Aang. Luego lo tomó en sus brazos trayéndolo a un abrazo. Aang abrió grande los ojos en sorpresa, luego sonrió y devolvió el dulce gesto, pero estaba curioso sobre que pasaba; porque de un momento al otro de repente Katara decidió estar en su tan cercana presencia.

"Gracias Aang" Katara dijo suavemente, "-por salvarme"

"No hay problema" dijo Aang delicadamente mientras apretaba el agarre a la hermosa chica en sus brazos.

_Mmm…podría quedarme en sus brazos todo el día…Espera…Qué? …Porque estoy pensando estas cosas? …Debo estar enferma o algo…enferma de amor? _Katara pensaba. Mordió su labio sobre el hombro de Aang. De repente nerviosamente se separó de el, su corazón latía con fuerza. Aunque se arrepintió; sus abrazos eran tan acogedores y confortables, tan llenos de amor, que era difícil para Katara soltarse.

_Que es este sentimiento?_ Katara pensó, y sentía un tono rojizo cubrir su cara.

De repente, Sokka se quejó de nuevo y caminó torpemente hacia los dos. Katara miró rápidamente a Sokka, de alguna forma contenta de que había roto el incómodo silencio entre ella y Aang. Sentía que se sonrojaba mientras pensaba más sobre _ella y Aang._

Katara repentinamente estaba emocionada de ver a Appa caminar lentamente hacia los tres; salió de unos árboles en el bosque. Katara y Aang en seguida corrieron hacia el, al mismo tiempo. Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba empezaron a acariciar su gran nariz.

"Hola amigo" dijo Aang en una voz tan suave a medida que corría su mano por la nariz del bisonte. De repente, Aang pasó su mano por algo que no pertenecía a la nariz de Appa. Rápidamente miró que era, sólo para ver su mano suavemente recostada sobre la mano de Katara. Él inmediatamente sintió su cara más caliente en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron. Rápidamente sacó su mano y se rió tímidamente.

"L-lo siento" dijo Aang con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando hacia otro lado.

"Oh…e-esta bien" Katara tartamudeó un poco y sonrió. Luego ella se dio cuenta de un tono rosa en las mejillas de Aang. Entonces, se fue a la montura de Appa. Katara sonrió al instante al ver su mano, ahora estando segura de sus sentimientos por Aang. Se empezó a preguntar cuando debería dejarlo saber que lo ama.

- - -

Más tarde, los tres encontraron una cueva cerca de la playa, lo cual era bueno; se podría ver claramente la puesta de sol cuando la tarde llegue. La cueva era lo suficientemente grande como para que Appa entre. Luego de que todos entraran, Aang y Sokka cayeron dormidos en el piso; encendieron una pequeña fogata para mantenerse calientes y confortables. Pero Katara no podía dormir; su mente estaba llena de pensamientos de lo que había pasado ese día…y de Aang . Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Dio un suspiro silencioso y se paró. Se aseguró que Aang y Sokka estaban dormidos antes de salir de la cueva. Luego lentamente comenzó a caminar por la playa, dejando que las suaves olas tocaran sus pies descalzos. Suavemente comenzó a murmurar una pequeña melodía. Estaba tan contenta, rápidamente su murmullo se convirtió en canto. Deambulaba despreocupadamente por la playa, feliz con ella misma y con su mente '_llena de Aang'._

Sonrió y terminó de cantar su pequeña canción. De repente, escucho pasos detrás de ella. Katara abrió grande los ojos y sintió que su corazón dejó de latir. Lenta y nerviosamente se dio vuelta. Quedo en shock al ver…la dulce cara de Aang sonriéndole. Ella se rió un poco pero luego suspiró.

"Whoaa…me asustaste…" dijo Katara suavemente mientras ponía una mano en su pecho. Luego ella sonrió y dejó caer sus brazos a los costados, sintiéndose feliz de que el maestro aire haya decidido unirse a ella.

Aang frunció el ceño, "Lo siento, me di cuenta de que abandonaste la cueva, así que decidí seguirte para preguntarte adonde ibas…pero luego te escuche cantar, y no podía detenerte…tu voz es tan linda" le dijo Aang dulcemente junto con una encantadora sonrisa.

Katara se sonrojó un poco; siempre era tímida cuando la escuchaban cantar.

"Oh", le contestó mientras nerviosamente frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, "Gracias" dijo finalmente con una tímida sonrisa.

Intentó mantenerse lo más calmada posible, pero falló miserablemente. Aang suspiró contento y cruzó los brazos. Miró hacia el océano con una relajada sonrisa.

"Así que…donde estabas por ir?" Aang preguntó calmadamente.

"Oh, a ningún lado, creo…n-no podía dormir" dijo Katara mientras movía sus dedos nerviosamente; la causa de su insomnio estaba justo en frente de ella.

"Si, yo tampoco… Por eso es que decidí seguirte", pero pronto la sonrisa de Aang desapareció, " A-a menos que quieras estar sola…?"

"Oh no, esta perfecto" Katara dijo con una sonrisa. Aang sonrió en retorno.

"Bueno, si tu no estas cansada, y yo no estoy cansado…quieres quedarte despierta conmigo y mirar el amanecer?" Aang preguntó con la más genuina curiosidad. El sonrió afectuosamente esperando su respuesta.

Katara sonrió de oreja a oreja; y su sonrisa sólo creció mientras aceptaba su invitación. Katara y Aang se sentaron al lado del otro sobre la suave arena, esperando pacientemente la salida del sol. Pasaron un buen rato juntos, contándose bromas, relatando historias, y tan sólo estando en la presencia del otro. Nada más que la presencia de los dos maestros.

**A/N: **Cuando leí este capítulo me encanto así que espero que a todos también. No se olviden! **REVIEWS!**. Gracias!

Avatar-traducciones y Vyntresser


	5. El comienzo de algo bueno

Bueno tengo que decir que estoy haciendo esto cada vez más lento…vuelvo a la escuela en una semana, así que tengan paciencia por favor…pero NUNCA me voy a atrasar 1 mes o más. Voy a poner un nuevo capitulo cada 15 o 20 dias, pero es temporalmente, más adelante voy a subirlos más rápido, prometido!

---

Originalmente escrito por: Vyntresser

Título original: - Vyntresser - The airbender's love

-No soy la dueña ni de Avatar ni de esta historia.

**

* * *

**

**Libro Uno**** – La ****Aventura****Comienza**

**Capítulo Cinco: El comienzo de algo bueno**

Aang y Katara se sentaron en la playa por horas, esperando la salida del sol. Aang estaba en el medio de contar una historia graciosa cuando Katara lo interrumpió accidentalmente.

"Oh, mira!" dijo ella mientras señalaba el horizonte, "el amanecer"

"Oh si" Aang sonrió mientras se relajaba un poco de su historia. Los dos miraban la belleza de la vista, a medida que el cielo pasaba de un celeste con tonos púrpura a unos lindos naranjas y suaves amarillos. Katara suspiró silenciosamente, mientras miraba los colores que se reflejaban en el agua. Aang sonrió y lentamente se encontró a si mismo mirando a Katara, en lugar que al amanecer.

"Es tan hermoso" dijo Katara, sin darse cuenta de que Aang la estaba mirando. Aang sonrió tímidamente.

"Si que lo es" dijo el en voz baja.

Katara lentamente movió su mirada hacia Aang, los dos estaban atrapados, casi como si fuera imposible alejar su mirada del otro. Aang rápidamente se forzó a si mismo a mirar a otro lado y trató de buscar un tema de conversación, pero Katara lo ayudó en eso.

"Es tan lindo mirar el amanecer, como que te quita todas las preocupaciones" dijo Katara.

"Si, y que mejor que mirarlo junto a una increíble amiga?" dijo Aang felizmente. Katara le sonrió, y sin darse cuenta, apoyó su mano sobre la de Aang.

"Gracias" Katara dijo con delicadeza. Aang devolvió el gesto, aunque sentía su cara volverse roja por el suave toque.

"A-así que" Aang tartamudeó nerviosamente "¿Quieres que continúe la historia que te estaba contando?"

"Oh, si claro!" Katara dijo emocionada. Se sentó de forma que pudiera verlo de frente, y él hizo lo mismo, y le siguió contando su historia de los maestros aire de hace 100 años.

- - -

Sokka se despertó a medida que la luz del sol entraba en la cueva. Cuando abrió sus ojos notó que sus dos amigos no estaban. Se paró lentamente.

"Katar-" se detuvo inmediatamente cuando notó a Aang y a Katara sentados uno al lado del otro en la paya, riéndose. Sokka se agachó y volvió a su bolsa de dormir, durmiéndose instantáneamente.

- - -

"Y también hubo este momento cuando--" Aang detuvo sus pensamientos, podría haber jurado escuchar la voz de Sokka.

"¿Qué pasa, Aang?" Katara preguntó suavemente. Aang se puso de pie rápidamente, de manera preocupada.

"¡Me olvidé completamente de Sokka! ... ¿y si él se despierta y ve que no estamos allí?" Aang dijo preocupado. Katara se puso de pie junto a él.

"Pues entonces será mejor que volvamos", dijo Katara para calmarlo, y funcionó.

"¡Una carrera!" el dijo y en segundos salió corriendo a la velocidad del rayo.

"Aang!" Katara gritó. "No puedo correr tan rápido!...", dijo a sí misma. "Bueno, simplemente voy a-"

De repente, Aang volvió a la misma velocidad y se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de ella. Arena cubría la zona donde Aang corrió, se acercó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pensaste que te dejaría, no?" Aang dijo alegremente con una pequeña risa.

"Bueno, por un segundo yo-" Katara fue interrumpida por Aang, que de repente, pero suavemente, la tomó en sus brazos y volvió a correr a una velocidad tan alta que Katara pensó que nunca podría llegar a tierra. Katara estaba un poco asustada y se agarró más fuerte de su cuello y hombros. Él corrió a la cueva. Una vez que llegó ahí, Aang bajó a Katara cuidadosamente, con cuidado para que no tropiece.

"Wow, eso...eso fue-" Katara fue interrumpida por Sokka, que de repente comenzó a hablar en su sueño.

"El queso, el queso está atacando! Sálvense quien pueda! Oh no, muchachos, no es cualquier tipo de queso, es..._cheddar!!_" Sokka gritó y arrojó sus brazos hacia arriba. Aang y Katara se miraron el uno al otro antes de caer hacia atrás de la risa .

"¿Qué?" Sokka murmuró suavemente cuando se despertó de su sueño y salió de su 'momento'.

Aang y Katara tanto no podían respirar de la risa. Aang se tiró lentamente a la tierra, todavía riendo. Katara se rió de su reacción y suavemente retiró una lágrima fuera de la mejilla de Aang.

"Guau, eso fue extraño", Katara.

"Sí, sí, muy gracioso", murmuró Sokka mientras se frotaba los ojos. "Ah, y por cierto..." Sokka comenzó, "¿Dónde estaban anoche?"

Aang y Katara se congelaron, sabiendo que si decían 'que estaban viendo la salida del sol', Sokka se burlaría de los dos, y nunca los dejaría olvidarse de eso...

"Oh, en ningún lado" Katara dijo mientras sonreía despreocupadamente.

Sokka levantó una ceja y miró a Katara.

_No crean que no tengo ojos, los vi_, Sokka pensó, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y burlarse de los dos la próxima vez. Sokka volvió a su saco de dormir y suspiró.

"Como sea..." murmuró. Aang sonrió y miró a Katara con una sonrisa ansiosa. Katara rodó sus ojos y los dos salieron de la cueva y dieron un paseo a lo largo de la playa. Era la primera hora de la mañana. El sol iluminaba bellamente el cielo y hacia que el agua parezca estar bailando. En el cielo aves de todo tipo volaban libremente.

Katara, después de unos momentos, hecho un vistazo a Aang; debatiendo en su mente si realmente lo amaba. La dulce voz de Aang de repente rompió el silencio.

"¿Pasa algo?" Aang preguntó, los dos dejaron de caminar. Katara lo miró en los ojos. Ella sonrió y suspiró, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

"No es nada...yo...bueno...", dijo nerviosamente Katara.

"Puedes decirme lo que sea", dijo Aang, en una voz totalmente confortable.

Katara sonrió. Esa era una de las muchas cosas que amaba acerca de Aang que, en tiempos difíciles, siempre estaba tan calmado acerca de la situación.

_No sé cómo decir esto_, Katara pensó . _¿Cómo puedo decirle que realmente me importa...y mucho? _

"En serio", dijo Aang, terminando de decir lo último que dijo, sonrió una encantadora sonrisa, sólo causando que Katara sienta mucho más afecto por el chico junto a ella.

_Creo que realmente,_ Katara pensó. _Lo amo_. El corazón de Katara latía con fuerza con su nuevo pensamiento. _Bueno...ahora sólo le díselo, Katara...no es tan difícil. Bien… ¡ahora!_ Katara gritó en su mente.

"Hay-hay algo que quiero decirte," dijo Katara nerviosamente y no pudo evitar tartamudear en sus palabras. Mirar a Aang en los ojos sólo le añadía tensión.

"Claro," Aang sonrió suavemente.

_Aquí va..._ Katara pensó con una sonrisa.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Los dejo con la intriga jaja... No se olviden! **REVIEWS**

Avatar-traducciones y Vyntresser


	6. Interrupciones

Pensaba poner este capitulo una semana antes, pero estuve con gripe en cama 6 días, sin mencionar el comienzo de clases así que…esta vez tengo una buena excusa para la tardanza!

---

Originalmente escrito por: Vyntresser

Título original: - Vyntresser - The airbender's love

-No soy la dueña ni de Avatar ni de esta historia.

**Libro Uno – La Aventura Comienza**

**Capítulo Seis: Interrupciones**

Katara suspiró profundamente, abrazando el momento, preguntándose qué pasaría. Miró a los ojos del maestro aire junto a ella, nerviosamente.

"¿Qué pasa Katara?" Aang preguntó suavemente algo preocupado.

"Y-yo...la verdad es que...te a-" Katara fue interrumpida por el molesto de su hermano.

"Hola enamorados! Vengan rápido!, miren lo que encontré", Sokka le susurró en voz alta , mientras salía de entre los árboles del bosque

"Bueno, en seguida vamos",dijo Aang y se dirigió a Katara con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Puede decirme más tarde, ¿está bien?" Aang dijo dulcemente. Katara asintió rápidamente se mordió su labio; algo aliviada. Aang de repente salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Sokka.

"Estoy yendo!" Aang dijo. Ambos chicos desaparecieron en el bosque. Katara suspiró con alivio y, poco después, los siguió. Katara sólo alcanzaba a dar pequeños vistazos de la ropa de Aang. Se empezó a cansar; empujaba ramas y arbustos fuera del camino.

"A-Aang, espera!" le gritó. Ella corría demasiado rápido para notar que Aang se detuvo a esperar por ella. Ella accidentalmente se chocó con él. Aang se rió suavemente y agarró la mano de Katara.

"Falta poco", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y comenzó a correr de nuevo, aún sosteniendo la mano de Katara. Los dos siguieron a Sokka a quién sabe dónde, cuando de repente, llegaron a un claro, junto con un amplio camino de tierra, en medio del gran bosque. Allí, en medio de la pequeña senda estaban parados dos negros y hermosos caballos. Uno era negro con crin, pezuñas y cola blancas, y el otro era completamente negro. Katara se alegró instantáneamente al verlos.

"_¡Caballos!_"exclamó alegremente y corrió hacia el que era todo negro. Aang sonrió y miró a Sokka, levantando una ceja.

"Pensamos que estabas dormido", dijo Aang mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Estaba, pero no siempre estoy durmiendo", sostuvo Sokka. Aang se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia donde estaba Katara. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa ansiosa.

"Vamos a montarlos", dijo emocionadamente.

"¡No!", dijo Sokka.

"Oh, vamos...aguafiestas", sostuvo Katara.

"No, no nos pertenecen!" Sokka dijo firmemente.

"Entonces ¿a quién pertenecen?" Aang preguntó abriendo sus brazos, haciendo gestos en señal que no había nadie en el bosque, "No hay nadie aquí excepto nosotros..." Aang dijo mientras se trepaba a uno de los caballos. Katara se unió a él y se sentó en el mismo caballo que el. Ella colgó sus pies a un lado del caballo con una pequeña sonrisa y el caballo dio unos pasos.

"Vamos, Sokka, vamos a andar sólo unos minutos, no tenemos nada importante que hacer hoy..." dijo Katara

"Siempre tenemos algo que hacer...Siempre estamos escapando de la nación del fuego…Qué tal si nos capturan en este llamado paseo?" Sokka citado aire con los dedos.

"¿Podrías relajarte? Le quitas toda la diversión a escapar de la nación del fuego", dijo Aang mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Yo no voy en esa cosa", dijo Sokka señalando al caballo negro con nadie encima. Sokka de repente notó algo en el muslo del caballo. Sokka se acercó más para ver que era.

"Aha!" Sokka dijo en voz alta, "Justo como lo sospechaba... Estos son los caballos de la Nación del Fuego, este caballo tiene una insignia de fuego sobre él."

"Bueno, vamos a montarlos y luego los traemos de regreso", dijo Aang, comenzando a ponerse algo impaciente.

"Uh, tal vez esto no es tan buena id-" Katara fue interrumpida por el sonido de gente gritando enojada, no demasiado lejos. Katara miró a su derecha, en el largo camino de tierra. Había cinco o seis oficiales de la nación del fuego corriendo hacia ellos.

"Aang, mira!" Katara dijo mientras señalaba. Aang se dio la vuelta y los vio.

"¡Oh, no!," dijo Aang.

"Sokka! Sube al cab-" Aang rápidamente detuvo lo que estaba diciendo sólo para ver que Sokka ya se había ido en el otro caballo.

"No sabía que podía subir a un caballo tan rápido", Katara se burló.

"¡Agarrate fuerte!" Aang dijo, y luego golpeó con sus talones a los costados del caballo, que relinchó y rápidamente salió a correr hacia adelante, lo que tomó a Katara fuera de guardia. Ella rápidamente arrojó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Aang. El caballo galopaba tan rápido, Katara ni siquiera estaba segura de si estaban corriendo. Era más como si estuvieran volando. Katara lentamente miró hacia atrás, los oficiales seguían gritando cosas y agitando brazos y armas en el aire. Poco a poco los perdieron de vista.

El caballo de Aang trotó suavemente antes de empezar a caminar. Katara soltó su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Aang y se veía ligeramente cansada.

"Mmm... supongo que siempre se estamos escapando de la Nación del fuego" Katara frunció el ceño.

"Sí," Aang dijo con una pequeña risa, "Entonces ... ¿Qué ibas a decirme hoy, Katara?" Aang preguntó suavemente, dándose vuelta así ella lo podía ver, ya que aún estaban en el caballo. Katara abrió grande sus ojos, y su corazón dio un salto de golpe. Ella no sabía con seguridad si ella quería decirle a Aang que lo amaba estando en un _caballo_. Ella más bien preferiría sentarse con él, tranquilamente revelar su secreto, con la esperanza de que él sintiera lo mismo, tal vez incluso compartir su primer beso con él. Pero en la espalda de un caballo? Claro que no.

"Oh, eh...eh, t-te lo diré más tarde ¿de acuerdo?" Katara dijo nerviosa

"¿Es algo malo? ¿Está todo bien?" Aang preguntó preocupado. Katara rápidamente sacudió su cabeza.

"No, no, todo está bien, te digo después", Katara sonrió suavemente antes de mirar hacia abajo.

"De acuerdo", Aang sonrió también y vio que Sokka se detuvo al borde de un arroyo, para que su caballo pueda beber. El caballo de Aang siguió la idea de su compañero y también bebió. Los tres bajaron de los caballos, cuando de repente, algo Aang notó algo en el cuello del caballo. Era una cuerda de cuero con un nombre grabado en él. Decía _'Jada'._

"El nombre de este caballo es Jada," comentó Aang. Luego caminó hacia el otro. Tenía la misma cuerda de cuero alrededor de su cuello, excepto que tenía grabado el nombre _'Shiloh'._

"Y este Shiloh", dijo alegremente Aang.

"Genial", Katara sonrió.

"Increíble", Sokka dijo en un tono que significaba 'estoy aburrido'.

"Yo digo que nos dirijamos hacia el bosque, los oficiales estarán siguiendo este camino... No queremos que nos persigan de nuevo", dijo Katara.

"Pues entonces, será mejor dejar los caballos aquí", dijo Sokka.

"No, no podemos dejar a los caballos", se quejó Katara. Ella frunció el ceño y miró a las majestuosas criaturas.

"Claro que podemos. Mira, es simple", dijo sarcásticamente y comenzó a alejarse.

"Sokka", se quejó Katara cruzando los brazos. "Eres tan-"

"¡Allí están!" -gritó una voz en el camino. Los tres se dieron vuelta para ver alrededor de ocho o nueve guardias de la nación del fuego, esta vez en caballos, yendo hacia ellos.

"Oh-oh ..." Sokka murmuró.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Esta vez no los voy a dejar esperando tanto tiempo…creo…jeje.

**A/N nº 2:** Ahh, casi lo olvido, pensé en la posibilidad de no sólo traducir historias, leo muchos fics y hace mucho que tengo ganas de escribir uno yo. Tengo varias ideas en mente, que opinan?, pueden tomar como ejemplo como escribo esta historia, si bien no es mía al ser en otro idioma no puedo traducirla 'exacta' así que este se parece bastante a mi estilo de escribir…así que de nuevo ¿que opinan?¿debería empezar a escribir mis propias historias tambien?...No se preocupen, seguiría traduciendo.

**A/N nº 3:** reviews!

Avatar-traducciones y Vyntresser


	7. Te Amo

PERDON! Tuve que llevar a arreglar mi computadora, y los técnicos decidieron tomarse su tiempo (2 semanas y media!) para arreglarla. Además recién esta terminando la 'época de exámenes'. ¡Ahora voy a ser más rápida porque tengo más tiempo libre!

Ya se habrán dado cuenta, por el título de este capítulo, que para los románticos, ¡éste es su capítulo!

---

Originalmente escrito por: Vyntresser

Título original: - Vyntresser - The airbender's love

-No soy la dueña ni de Avatar ni de esta historia.

**Libro Uno – La Aventura Comienza**

**Capítulo Siete: Te Amo**

"¡Súbete, vamos!" Aang gritó mientras se subía a Jada. Luego, tomó la mano de Katara y la ayudó a subirse, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y levantándola. Sokka se apresuró en subir a Shiloh, y, una vez lo hizo, los dos caballos galoparon a lo largo del camino de tierra. Katara rodeó con sus brazos el estómago de Aang y miró por encima de su hombro, sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

"¡Rápido! ¡Ya vienen!" Katara gritó. Los oficiales de la Nación del Fuego, en sus caballos, venían hacia ellos. Aang apretó más fuerte la melena de Jada a medida que aumentó la velocidad.

Sokka, en Shiloh, estaba muy por delante de Aang y Katara. Aang rápidamente golpeó en el costado de Jada con sus talones para obtener más velocidad pero no se aceleró, en lugar de eso fue más despacio. Ella jadeaba fuertemente, agotada de correr y tener que llevar dos personas en su espalda. Aang y Katara comenzaron a desesperarse al ver a Sokka desaparecer lentamente en el camino de tierra.

"Aang!" Katara gritó nerviosamente. Cerró los ojos del miedo, podía oír los caballos de los oficiales de la Nación del Fuego acercarse más y más a Jada.

"¡Vamos, Jada!" Aang le gritó, poniéndose un poco impaciente, y tenía que admitir, estaba asustado. El sentimiento de miedo rápidamente llenando su corazón, no sólo temiendo por su vida, sino también por la de la muchacha ahora aferrándose a él. Jada finalmente tomó más velocidad y corrió más rápido, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Pronto, los funcionarios atraparon a Jada. Aang de repente se dio cuenta de otro caballo con un símbolo de la nación fuego

De repente, el hombre ató a Jada; la yegua relinchaba de miedo mientras la cuerda, básicamente, la estrangulaba. Aang por instinto movió a Jada bruscamente a la izquierda y derecho hacia el bosque, haciendo que el otro hombre se caiga de su caballo. Jada rápidamente esquivó árboles, arbustos, troncos caídos, y todo eso mientras galopaba por el bosque.

"¡Perdimos a Sokka!" Katara gritó hacia el viento que soplaba en contra de ellos y su agarre alrededor de Aang sólo se hizo más fuerte. Puso la nariz y los labios sobre el hombro de Aang; aún con miedo.

"No te preocupes, vamos a encontrarlo", respondió Aang, el entorno ahora un poco más tranquilo.

Katara miró nerviosamente por encima de su hombro y no vió nada, excepto árboles y un sendero de polvo que dejó Jada. De repente, Jada se detuvo completamente. Aang miró por encima de la cabeza Jada, dándose cuenta de que todo lo que había eran árboles. Jada jadeó con fuerza y miró a su alrededor mientras Katara aflojó su agarre alrededor de Aang.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Aang preguntó en voz baja, se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"No lo sé", Katara respiró suavemente mientras descansaba sus manos a los lados de Aang, "¿Estás bien?" Katara preguntó en voz baja.

Aang asintió con la cabeza cuando superó una pequeña sonrisa antes de Shiloh lentamente se acercó..."Pero, ¿dónde está Sokka?" Aang preguntó dándose cuenta de que Sokka no estaba con Shiloh.

"Uh… esto no puede ser bueno", Katara dijo en voz baja mientras se bajaba de Jada y se acercó a Shiloh. Con mucho cuidado, subió a él.

"Sokka?" su voz le preguntó, retumbando en el bosque.

"Humm...mmf..." Sokka murmuró. Katara se dio vuelta para ver a Sokka en un arbusto; ella se rió ante esa graciosa escena. Sokka escupió algunas hojas de su boca y se puso de pie y con esto, Aang sonrió.

"Pensamos que estabas perdido", dijo Aang.

"No, Shiloh decidió '_dejarme_' aquí", él murmuró.

"No podemos seguir estos caballos o de lo contrario esos tipos de la Nación del Fuego van a perseguirnos de nuevo", Aang dijo en voz baja. Luego, dio un vistazo a Katara con una mirada de disculpa. Katara frunció el ceño.

"Adiós, Shiloh", Katara, dijo en voz baja mientras se bajaba de él. Aang poco a poco se alejó de Jada.

"Así que, ¿simplemente los dejamos aquí?" Aang preguntó con tristeza. Sokka se encogió de hombros antes de sacudir un poco la cabeza.

"¿Qué más se supone que vamos a hacer?" Sokka dijo, y comenzó a alejarse de los caballos. Aang frunció el ceño y acarició a Jada. Luego, tomó la cuerda gruesa de alrededor de su cuello antes de seguir a Sokka y Katara. Poco a poco , cerca de una hora más tarde, salieron de la selva y descubrieron una playa, obviamente, el otro lado de la isla. Sokka suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la suave arena. Aang y Katara hicieron lo mismo. Se acomodaron y charlaron, preguntándose donde irían luego.

- - --

El sol se había puesto hace unos minutos y Sokka se había quedado dormido junto a la fogata que habían hecho ese mismo día. Aang había quedado dormido también, a pocos metros de Sokka. Estaba acurrucado en la suave arena de la playa. Katara suspiró y miró a Aang.

Ella se estremeció un poco a causa de la fría brisa de mar que chocaba contra su piel. Miró a su alrededor por un momento antes de gatear lentamente hacia Aang, que estaba tranquilamente acostado en su espalda, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Katara se acurrucó a su lado en busca de calor, acercándose a su pecho ligeramente. Ella esperaba no despertarlo mientras se acomodaba junto a él. Ella sonrió antes de sentir el aroma suave de Aang. Luego se quedó dormida.

_--- SUEÑO ---_

_Katara tubo un sueño extraño. Ella estaba en el centro de un bello campo, con abundantes flores por todas partes. Estaba lleno de campo de lindos azules, morados, rosas, amarillos, todos los colores. El hermoso cielo azul brillaba y el sol resplandecía, alumbrando las esponjosas nubes. Katara sonrió con toda la alegría en el mundo cuando de repente vio a Aang, feliz a unos pocos metros de ella. La sonrisa de Katara sólo creció a medida que se acercó a él. Suavemente tomó sus dos manos y lo miró profundamente a los ojos, sonriendo con mucho entusiasmo. Katara de pronto tuvo la valentía, en su sueño, para calmadamente decir: "Te amo". Katara sonrió, sintiéndose sonrojarse, con una tímida sonrisa...pero pronto fue confundida por la expresión de Aang._

El abrió los ojos en disgusto. Poco a poco, dejó ir las manos de Katara y rápidamente desapareció justo frente de ella. Katara frunció el ceño cuando, de repente, la hierba debajo de ella se volvió de color café y murió. Las flores se marchitaron rápidamente y se volvieron largos tallos de espinas de color marrón y negro. El hermoso cielo azul se volvió negro y un trueno cayó desde arriba. Katara cayó de rodillas mientras las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos. Desesperada, miró a su alrededor en busca de Aang. Entonces comenzó a llover.

"¡Aang!" gritó mientras la lluvia penetraba todo su cuerpo. Su elemento y su mejor amigo se había vuelto contra ella...y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto...

--- Fin del sueño ---  
  
Katara de pronto se despertó con un pequeño grito, con lágrimas en sus mejillas. Puso una mano temblorosa en su frente. Entonces miró nerviosamente a Aang, él dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Katara sacudió la cabeza y se paró, inmediatamente corriendo hacia la playa.

Corrió durante unos minutos hasta que se acercó a una colina. Suspirando, miró hacia el mar. El sueño...pesadilla repitiéndose en su mente. Ella suavemente cayó de rodillas. Lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, ella ahora no estaba tan segura si debía confesar su amor a Aang.

"Fue tan fácil, ¡todo fue tan fácil!" Katara de repente gritó entre sollozos, "le dije cómo me sentía, y fue tan fácil... entonces ¿cómo es que estoy teniendo un tiempo tan difícil decirle ahora?" Katara se dijo en voz alta a ella misma. _Lo amo mucho, pero ahora tengo miedo que no él no sienta lo mismo. Esa pesadilla de verdad me destrozó._ Katara pensó, mientras una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Poco a poco se sentó de piernas cruzadas y dejó escapar un suspiro. _Me gustaría que él estuviera conmigo ahora..._Katara pensó, mirando hacia la pequeña mancha de luz procedente de la fogata en la playa. Ni bien pensó eso, Aang se sentó junto a ella. Katara abrió los ojos_...eso fue rápido_, ella pensó .Rápidamente comenzó a deshacerse de sus lágrimas.

"Oye, ¿qué te pasa?" Aang le preguntó suavemente.

Katara suspiró y rápidamente se limpió una lágrima que se escapó de su ojo.

"No es nada- yo...bueno," Katara balbuceó en voz baja, "Acabo de tener un mal sueño...es todo".

Aang la miró, sus ojos llenos de preocupación hacia ella. Aang comenzó a acomodarse a sí mismo para poder estar de frente a ella.

"Lo siento...dudo que quieras hablar de ello", dijo en voz baja cenizas suavemente desvió la mirada hacia el océano a continuación.

"No, realmente no quiero-" Katara se detuvo. _Vas a tener que decirle que lo amas en algún momento, no puedes mantenerlo reprimido dentro de ti,_ pensó. Katara suspiró y alejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. "no quiero hablar de eso..." Katara terminó lo que estaba diciendo con un pequeño suspiro. Luego suavemente bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose arrepentida.

"Entiendo", Aang sonrió dulcemente.

Katara lo miró y sonrió... De repente, la sensación de arrepentimiento se transformó en confianza.

"Pero, hay algo que de verdad quiero decirte..." Katara dijo de repente, sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza y que su estómago daba vueltas.

"Cualquier cosa", Aang dijo.

Katara pensó nerviosamente._ ¿Por qué le dije eso? N-no creo estar lista para esto... _

Katara respiró profundamenet. _Bueno Katara, puedes hacer esto..._ Katara sonrió. Pero entonces recordó lo que sucedió en su sueño. Ella frunció el ceño ante la idea de Aang dejándola sola. Lo peor era ver su mirada de disgusto y desaparecer justo frente a ella... _Bueno, quizás no... Oh, no puedo hacer esto..._ Katara pensó tercamente.

"¿Es lo que me ibas a decir el otro día?" Aang preguntó para romper el silencio entre los dos, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Katara. _Bien, ahora ya no puedo volver atrás,_ ella pensó, consiguiendo el valor de decírselo.

"Um...Sí" dijo Katara. _Tal vez esto no es una mala idea. ¿Y si él siente lo mismo? Me puse tan nerviosa por nada..._ Poco a poco se enfrentó a Aang, dispuesta a confesar su amor por primera vez en su vida. Tartamudeaba, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"... Desde el día que me encontré en el iceberg, yo sabía que nos llevaríamos muy bien", comenzó a Katara, sintiendo confianza en la forma en la que lo explicaba, "La vida es mucho más divertida y aventurera, ahora que estas en mi vida", Katara dijo en voz baja mientras lo miraba a los ojos nerviosamente.

"Lo sé, ¿no es genial?" Aang sonrió mientras miraba hacia el mar, sin saber hacia donde Katara iba con esto.

"Sí", Katara sonrió, continuando, "Creo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que hemos pasado por mucho juntos, ya sea bueno o malo."

"Sí", Aang, dijo con una gran sonrisa, animándola a seguir hablando. Katara se detuvo un momento, sintiendo su ritmo cardíaco acelerar con el entusiasmo y el nerviosismo.

"Eres mi mejor amigo, Aang, y no me tomó mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de esto".

"Tú eres mi mejor amiga, también, Katara" Aang, dijo alegremente.

"Pero me ha llevado todo este tiempo para darme cuenta de que yo..." Katara se detuvo y miró a Aang. Él lentamente apartó su vista del océano para mirar a Katara. Se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, de repente entendiendo hacia donde iba Katara con todo esto. Él, básicamente, pudo sentir a corazón detenerse. Katara respiró lenta, y profundamente. Miró a Aang con la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

"Te amo"

**A/N: **¡Que tierno! :3

Esta vez en serio…no los voy a dejar con la intriga de lo que pasa después por más de 2 semanas!

Avatar-traducciones y Vyntresser


	8. Wow

Ya se, ya se...soy una terrible persona...dije que iba a terminar antes, pero mi vida se metió en el medio...

Bueno, para los que les gusta el amor y la ternura, ESTE ES SU CAPITULO!

---

Originalmente escrito por: Vyntresser

Título original: - Vyntresser - The airbender's love

-No soy la dueña ni de Avatar ni de esta historia.

**Libro Uno – La Aventura Comienza**

**Capítulo Ocho: Wow…**

Aang se congeló en su lugar por su repentina, sin embargo, muy dulce, declaración.

_Acaso...acaso escuché bien?_ Aang pensó, mientras podía sentir su ritmo cardíaco acelerar. ¡_Ella me ama! Estoy soñando...Ahg, dejar de mirar, y contéstale!  
_  
"-¿De verdad?" Aang preguntó en voz baja... _eso no fue una muy buena respuesta, Aang_...él se regañó a sí mismo en su mente.

Katara asintió con la cabeza, estaba loca de alegría por la mirada emocionada de Aang. Nunca había estado tan feliz.

"Más que nada," Katara logró decir en voz baja mientras miraba hacia abajo en su regazo, esperando que su cara no se vuelva más roja. Se puso a juguetear con sus dedos nerviosamente, sintiendo que su corazón dio salto de alegría. Sin embargo, estaba un poco asustada porque Aang no respondió de inmediato. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para mirar a Aang por alguna razón, pero todo cambió cuando Aang recuperó la capacidad de hablar.

"También te amo, Katara" Aang dijo alegremente, aunque nervioso. Poco a poco se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, sintiendo que eso era lo correcto. Katara sentía que su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte mientras lo miraba directamente en los ojos. Él sonrió y se sonrojó por lo que había hecho. Katara le devolvió la sonrisa y se sintió tan aliviada de haberle dicho sus sentimientos y de que él sienta lo mismo. De repente ella sintió como si tuviera toda la confianza del mundo, se rió un poco con una sonrisa tímida.

"No apuntaste bien", murmuró suavemente, sintiendo tener la valentía y coraje suficiente para poder hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Poco a poco se inclinó hacia delante, mirando a los ojos de Aang, hasta que sus caras estaban a sólo pulgadas de distancia; entonces ella se detuvo preguntándose si este tipo de cercanía estaba bien con el maestro aire que estaba sentado tan cerca de ella...

Aang podía sentir sus latidos acelerarse por lo cerca que estaba, mientras la respiración de los dos lentamente se convirtió en una. Katara no pudo resistir, puso suavemente su mano en la mejilla derecha de Aang, y lo trajo más cerca de ella, con ganas de estar aún más cerca. Aang sintió que su estómago daba vueltas, y dejó escapar un pequeño sonido cuando sus narices se tocaron... No podía soportar la distancia entre sus labios y los de ella. Su paciencia en los últimos dos años por fin ha acabado.

Entonces él cerró el poco espacio entre los dos presionando suavemente sus labios contra los de ella. Katara suavemente puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de Aang, sujetándolo en su lugar...Ella sentía como si tuviera alas, que simplemente podía despegar y volar, volar en los brazos del avatar. Ella saboreó cada segundo de este nuevo tipo de intimidad entre los dos, absolutamente amando la forma en que su corazón se agitaba de la felicidad.

Aang, por su parte, había querido hacer esto desde la primera vez que vio a Katara. Él lentamente se acercó más a Katara, dejando sus labios hundirse entre los de ella, en un eterno gesto de amor. En poco tiempo, los dos poco a poco se alejaron, caras rojas, con sonrisas del primer beso.

"...Wow", Aang susurró en voz baja, su labio inferior suavemente rozando el de Katara.

Ella rió y rodeó con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Aang, abrazándolo tiernamente. El devolvió el abrazó, acariciando la espalda de la bella chica que acababa de besar; tenía un buen presentimiento sobre todo esto. Katara suavemente comenzó a apoyar a su nariz y sus labios en el hombro de Aang, sintiendo como si ese pequeño beso había liberado algo tan fuerte, tan puro...tan bueno y eterno.

Aang la abrazó aún más cerca de el, y se acercó a su oído.

"Ese... ese fue mi primer beso", Aang, dijo en voz baja, casi hasta el punto de un susurro, como si estuviera avergonzado de decirlo. Katara se alegró enormemente en el hecho de que ella era la primera chica que el había besado... y ojala la única a partir de ahora.

"El mío también, Aang" Katara, dijo en voz baja, "...el mío también."

Los dos se sentaron, abrazándose, quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Katara estaba totalmente aliviada de que sus sentimientos sean liberados, eran capaces de expresar sus sentimientos el uno al otro. Aang sentía que ya no tenía que ocultar nada, sin sentirse avergonzado si su mano suavemente roza la de ella por accidente...

_Por fin... mis secretos hacia ella están revelados, y estoy eternamente agradecido de que ella me ama como yo la amo _Aang pensó feliz. De repente, vio algo en la distancia.

"Ey, mira...Podemos ver el amanecer juntos de nuevo" dijo Aang, mirándola a los ojos.

"Mientras esté contigo..." Katara dijo dulcemente mientras cuidadosamente se acomodaba en los brazos de Aang y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, Aang puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la trajo más cerca. Ambos vieron el amanecer juntos, que poco a poco se hizo en el cielo. Katara sonrió a este sentimiento nuevo. Se sintió tan amada sentada en sus brazos, tan segura y protegida...

Ella podría haber jurado que había muerto e ido al cielo, pensando de Aang como su nuevo novio realmente la hacía feliz... Katara lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos en medio de los brazos de Aang.

"Los amaneceres siempre me animan... ¿y a ti?" Aang preguntó en voz baja mientras se inclinaba un poco la cabeza para descansar en la de ella.

Cuando ella no respondió, Aang se confundió y la miró, encontrando a Katara dormida en su hombro. Sonrió ante la linda vista; después se movió un poco, sin molestarla, para poder ponerse de pie. Luego cuidadosamente la levantó y la abrazó a su pecho. Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos mientras dormía en el calor de la mañana. Aang sonrió y se dirigió hacia el campamento, donde Sokka aún dormía. Una vez que llegó allí, cuidadosamente acostó a Katara en la arena y agarró su bolsa de dormir. La desenrolló y la dejó fuera. Luego, tomó a Katara y lentamente la puso bajo la cálida sábana, asegurándose de no despertarla. Él sonrió y se tumbó en la arena junto a ella. Suavemente tomó su mano y se acercó a ella. Luego le dio unos cuantos besos en la mejilla antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un sueño profundo y confortable. Con su nuevo amor a su lado.

**A/N: Que ternura :3...Nuevo capitulo en UNA semana...prometido esta vez! :)**

Avatar-traducciones y Vyntresser


	9. Pequeño con manchas

Bueno...¡hay buenas noticias! De ahora en más los capítulos aparecerán los **lunes**, porque mientras la mayoría de las personas normales están muy ocupados los lunes, en mi caso es mi único día libre :)

---

Originalmente escrito por: Vyntresser

Título original: - Vyntresser - The airbender's love

-No soy la dueña ni de Avatar ni de esta historia.

**Libro Uno – La Aventura Comienza**

**Capítulo Nueve: Pequeño con manchas**

Katara lentamente despertó a la mañana siguiente y se vio envuelta en su saco de dormir. Ella pensó por un momento..._no recuerdo haberme acostado en mi saco de dormir anoche_...Katara se fregó los ojos y se sentó. El sol brillaba bellamente en el cielo de la mañana. Tenía que ser temprano en la mañana.

Katara miró a su alrededor, notando que Sokka estaba en la playa haciendo quién sabe qué. Aang estaba tranquilamente acostado en la cola de Appa. Ella se levantó y se estiró, recordando de pronto la noche anterior. Sonrió al recordar su beso con Aang. El sabor de sus labios, el dulce aroma de su aliento... Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando ella lo miró, preguntándose qué era lo que lo hacía tan especial para ella ... Claro, él era un poco más joven, pero ella sabía que él maduraría en el hombre que ya se estaba convirtiendo. Estaba dispuesta a ser paciente, cuál es la prisa?

_Ese beso fue la cosa más asombrosa que me haya sucedido..._ Katara pensó. Su sonrisa desapareció de pronto, cuando pensó en Sokka. _Oh no... ¿Qué le decimos? ¿Y habrá alguna manera en la que no se burle de nosotros o algo así?_ Katara pensó, pero lo dejó a un lado por el momento, y lentamente se acercó a Aang, que estaba mirando hacia el cielo. Katara se acostó junto a él y le sonrió, deslizándose más cerca de él, ahora sintiéndose mejor en su cercana presencia. Aang lentamente apartó la vista del cielo para mirarla.

"Buenos días"

"Buenos días", ella suspiró mientras descansaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. De repente recordó lo que pasó anoche otra vez. Lo único que recordaba era el beso que compartió con Aang, y luego poner su cabeza sobre su hombro y nada más después de eso. Ella frunció el ceño y lo pensó un momento antes de mirar a Aang.

"Aang? ¿Cómo llegué a mi bolsa de dormir anoche?"

El la miró y sonrió.

"Te quedaste dormida en mi hombro...Así que te puse en tu saco de dormir cuando llegué al campamento"

"Oh...perdón", Katara sonrió disculpándose.

"No hay problema", dijo mirando al cielo. Katara hizo lo mismo, y los dos quedaron en silencio por un tiempo...hasta que Katara comenzó a escuchar unas voces que venían de la selva. Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y escuchó atentamente. Las voces decían cosas como: "Buenos días", y "¿Cómo estás?" y cosas raras como, "Te traje un gusano". Katara lentamente se sentó y miró el bosque confundida.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Katara preguntó. Aang se sentó a su lado y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué cosa?

"Esas voces...¿No las oyes?"

"No..." Aang frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"Tal vez estoy más cansada de lo que pensaba", Katara dijo recostándose en la cola de Appa. Aang no tenía idea de lo que Katara estaba hablando. Ella aún escuchaba las voces un poco, que repetían lo mismo una y otra vez. Algunas incluso cantaban canciones. Katara, mucho más frustrada, se paró de nuevo rápidamente.

"¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que no escuchaste eso?" Katara le preguntó caminando hacia el bosque. Aang lentamente la siguió sintiéndose un poco extraño.

"Estoy seguro... ¿estás bien?" Aang le preguntó, confundido y un poco preocupado por ella.

"Creo..." Katara frunció el ceño y puso una mano sobre su mejilla.

"Ey chicos!, vean esto!" Sokka de pronto gritó. Aang y Katara se dieron vuelta para ver a Sokka con Jada y Shiloh.

"Pensé que ibas a dejarlos en la selva", dijo Katara acariciando la cara larga de Jada. De repente, escucho otra voz, pero esta vez era más fuerte y más profunda.

"Ojala lo hubiera hecho", dijo la voz. Katara se congeló y se quedó mirando Jada.

"¿Qué?" Katara preguntó a Jada.

"¿Qué?" Sokka preguntó a Katara.

"¿escucharon eso?" Katara preguntó a los dos muchachos confundidos.

"¿escuchar qué? Sokka preguntó.

"Esa voz"

"Creo que está enferma o algo Katara" Aang, dijo suavemente, "No oímos nada".

"Creo que debemos salir de aquí", dijo Katara.

"Lo que sea" Sokka dijo mientras se subía a Shiloh, "Tenemos que encontrar un pueblo por aquí cerca porque ya no tenemos mucha comida"

"De acuerdo", Aang dijo. Luego miró a Katara. "¿Estás segura de que estás bien?".

"Sí...sí, estoy bien" dijo mientras Aang se subía a Jada y luego la ayudó a ella a subir detrás de el.

Los dos caballos lentamente se dirigieron hacia el bosque y hacia el camino de tierra en el que estaban ayer, con la esperanza de no encontrarse con que la pequeña tropa de la nación del fuego. Después de lo que parecieron horas en silencio, Aang habló.

"Ey, mira!" , dijo alegremente mientras señalaba el camino de tierra. Al final de los árboles, había un amplio prado verde que se extendía por kilómetros. Katara de repente escuchó la voz de nuevo, viniendo de Jada.

"¡Finalmente! ¡un lugar para correr!" la voz, dijo emocionada.

De repente, Jada relinchó fuerte y galopó a gran velocidad hacia las llanuras abiertas. Aang se agarró de su pelo lo más rápido que pudo. Shiloh siguiendo la idea Jada, salió corriendo también. Katara tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Aang y estaba totalmente confundida, pero no se molestó en preguntar a Aang o a Sokka si habían oído la voz.

Los dos caballos galoparon durante unos minutos hasta que Jada se detuvo de repente y se asustó, relinchó y pateó sin control sus patas delanteras. Aang pronto la calmó, aunque el animal se veía bastante preocupado. Katara se bajó de Jada y notó algo manchado y difuso en el suelo; lo miró mientras la pequeña cosa se agitó un poco y gimió. Katara con cautela se acercó a él. Era del tamaño de Momo, o tal vez un poco más pequeño. Aang lentamente bajó de Jada y se acercó a Katara mientras ella lo alzaba.

"¿Qué es?" Sokka preguntó, poniéndose sospechoso al mirar a la espalda de su hermana. Aang lentamente se acercó más a Katara y frunció el ceño.

"Katara, ¿qué es?" Aang le preguntó, repitiendo la pregunta de Sokka.

"Me pregunto por qué Jada Estaba tan asustada", Katara dijo en voz baja, todavía de espaldas a los dos chicos, Sokka aún sentado en Shiloh.

"¿Qué es?" Sokka volvió a preguntar, poniéndose impaciente. Aang suavemente puso su mano sobre el hombro de Katara y la dio vuelta un poco. Aang se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía en los brazos.

* * *

**A/N: **Mmmm...¿qué será?...quien sabe! Sólo yo! Jeje. Próximo capítulo para el lunes que viene.

Avatar-traducciones y Vyntresser


	10. Kaimah

Bueno dije el lunes...y hoy es martes...pero un día no esta tan mal no? Además...FALTA UNA SEMANA PARA LAS VACACIONES!! Eso significa...CAPITULOS MÁS SEGUIDO!!

---

Originalmente escrito por: Vyntresser

Título original: - Vyntresser - The airbender's love

-No soy la dueña ni de Avatar ni de esta historia.

**Libro Uno – La Aventura Comienza**

**Capítulo Diez: Kaimah **

Aang se asombró al ver lo que Katara tenía en sus brazos. La difusa cosa amarilla bostezó, mostrando afilados dientes. Gimió y se acurrucó en los brazos de Katara, quien sonrió dulcemente.

"Es un cachorro de guepardo", Katara dijo emocionada, empezando a acariciar suavemente la frente peluda el cachorro. Aang sonrió, pero luego miró a su alrededor rápidamente.

"Bueno, es un cachorro...entonces, ¿dónde está su madre?" Aang preguntó, mirando hacia la llanura que se extendía por kilómetros, aunque había un bosque detrás de ellos, no había ningún guepardo, o cualquier animal silvestre, a la vista.

"No sé. Deberíamos quedarnos con ella", Katara dijo tranquilamente mientras frotaba suavemente la nariz del pequeño.

"No, yo no quiero-Ey, ¿cómo sabes que es hembra?" Sokka preguntó.

"No lo sé...sólo lo sentí...como si fuera un hecho que ya sabía", Katara le sonrió Sokka.

"¿Sin mirar?" Sokka preguntó confundido; Katara asintió. Ella estaba un poco confundida con todos estas cosas 'de animales', las cosas que había pasado todo el día. Primero, escuchó los pájaros en el bosque, y luego a los dos caballos, Jada y Shiloh, hablar, y ahora podía percibir cosas de este pequeño cachorro de guepardo. Luego de unos segundos miró a Aang, que se veía bastante confundido.

"Ella no puede encontrar a su madre...fue abandonada" Katara, dijo, como si lo hubiera sabido hace años

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?" Sokka se quejó, aún sentado en Shiloh.

"No sé...olvídalo, creo que estoy cansada, o algo"

"Bueno, si el cachorro fue abandonado, entonces podríamos quedarnos con ella, no podemos dejarla aquí para que muera" dijo Aang.

Katara sonrió y miró al cachorro que se abría un gran bostezo de nuevo.

"Tú vienes con nosotros, Kaimah", Katara sonrió.

"¿Cómo la llamaste?" Sokka preguntó rápidamente.

"Kaimah, ese es su nombre"

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?" Aang preguntó en voz baja, ahora sospechoso.

"Esta bien, ella te dijo eso o algo?" Sokka le preguntó, comenzando a molestarse por sus comentarios extraños.

"N-no...sí...no sé! Es como que...yo sólo sé que de alguna manera..." Katara dijo en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa mientras suavemente jugueteaba con su suave piel.

"Lo que sea Katara...y yo que pensaba que Aang era raro" Sokka dijo en voz alta.

Katara no prestó atención a lo que dijo su hermano y miró a su alrededor, observando que el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte.

"El día se fue tan rápido..." Katara dijo mientras miraba a lo lejos, todavía con Kaimah cerca de ella.

"Sí", Aang dijo mientras Appa lentamente salió del bosque. Aang corrió a saludarlo. Sokka se bajó de Shiloh y se lo llevó a él y a Jada junto a Appa, que ahora estaba tranquilamente acostado, listo para dormir.

"Kaimah...Me gusta ese nombre", Aang dijo en voz baja mientras permanecía de pie junto a Katara con una gran sonrisa. Katara asintió.

"A mi también" Katara dijo.

"Bueno... hay que descansar un poco, mañana hay que mantener los ojos bien abiertos para encontrar un mercado", dijo Aang cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el pequeño fuego que Sokka había hecho. Sokka estaba tranquilamente sentado junto al calor del fuego, comiendo una manzana. Aang y Katara se acercaron lentamente, con Kaimah en los brazos de Katara.

"No me digas que vamos quedarnos con esa cosa" dijo Sokka, señalando Kaimah.

"¡Sokka!" Katara se quejó.

"Estoy bromeando" Sokka rió un poco al terminar su manzana y entró en su saco de dormir; Katara hizo lo mismo.

Katara luego bostezó y se acostó junto a la chita. Luego vio a Aang que se acercaba y lentamente se acostó junto a Katara. El se dio la vuelta sobre su costado y la enfrentó. Sonrió al ver al cachorro acurrucado en su saco de dormir.

"Creo que le gustas" Aang dijo en voz baja. Katara sonrió y miró al pequeño cachorro que dormía profundamente.

"Sí" dijo. "Esperemos que su madre no se decide a llegar a la mitad de la noche", Katara rió.

Aang se rió entre dientes y se acostó de espaldas, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos.

"Bien, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches".

- A la mañana siguiente –

Katara despertó sintiéndose como nueva. Lentamente abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. El sol había salido y brillaba sobre el enorme campo verde junto a ellos.

Aang estaba despierto y jugando con Kaimah y Momo; Katara sonrió y se sentó apoyándose con los codos. Observó atentamente a Aang jugar con los dos pequeños animales. Kaimah comenzó a correr felizmente con Momo detrás de el. En medio de su alegría, se topó con Sokka, que todavía estaba perdido en un sueño profundo...pero no lo suficientemente profundo.

Sokka se sentó rápidamente, bastante enojado.

"Katara, ¡deshazte de esa cosa!" Sokka gritó mientras se destapaba y salía de su saco de dormir y murmuraba algunas palabras irrepetibles. Aang y Katara se reían mientras Kaimah estaba mortalmente asustada por la voz Sokka y se escurrió hacia Katara, metiéndose bajo su saco de dormir.

"Oh, esta bien Kaimah", Katara dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa, acariciando suavemente su cabeza pequeña y peluda, "Él no quería decirlo."

"Por supuesto que sí," dijo Sokka desde dentro de la bolsa de dormir. Kaimah comenzó a salir de la bolsa de dormir y corrió hacia Aang. Katara salió de su bolsa de dormir y se estiró un poco. De repente sintió un gran dolor en su brazo. Katara se aterrorizó y miró a la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo. Allí, vio colocado un dardo de madera, parecía como si fuera una pequeña flecha con una especie de aguja al final. Empezó a ver unas gotas de sangre salir de la herida. Katara súbitamente se sintió mareada; todo quedó a oscuras y se desmayó; se tumbó sobre la tierra sin ni una sola pista o explicación de lo que estaba pasando. Aang intentó alcanzarla, cuando de repente, otro dardo pasó volando, apenas esquivando su cara. Salió corriendo con la esperanza de esquivar los dardos, aunque no podía descifrar de donde provenían. Buscó la fuente de esos proyectiles, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de encontrarla, fue golpeado con un dardo también. Aang cayó de rodillas, perdiendo el conocimiento. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, con las fuerzas que le quedaban miró hacia arriba y vio una figura alta que caminaba hacia él; en segundos estaba perdido en la oscuridad, al igual que sus compañeros.

**

* * *

**

**N/T: **Me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo antes de escribir ponía "A/N" que por sus siglas significa "Author's Note" que en español es "nota del autor". Pero eso estaba en ingles y no soy la verdadera 'autora', así que lo cambie por "N/T" que es "Nota de la Traductora" jaja...bueno se que esto igual no les interesa...dejen Reviews!!

Avatar-traducciones y Vyntresser


	11. ¿Qué hice mal?

Emmm...me di cuenta de que cada vez menos personas dejan reviews, y estas son las que me mantienen escribiendo y traduciendo. Me quiero hacer una idea de cuantas personas en TOTAL leen esta historia, así que si la están leyendo (tengan una cuenta en el sitio o no) dejen una review, aunque por lo menos diga "leo la historia" pero necesito saber cuantas personas son... ¡Gracias!

---

Originalmente escrito por: Vyntresser

Título original: - Vyntresser - The airbender's love

-No soy la dueña ni de Avatar ni de esta historia.

**Libro Uno – La Aventura Comienza**

**Capítulo Once: ¿Qué hice mal?**

Aang abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiéndose, por alguna razón, muy cansado. Él gimió y se frotó su cabeza mientras se sentaba. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una pequeña cabaña hacha de algún tipo de barro, y afortunadamente, Katara y Sokka estaban con él. Suspiró, aliviado de que sus amigos estaban a salvo.

Se fue hasta donde estaba Katara y sacudió suavemente su hombro, ella estaba en una especie de sueño profundo.

"A-Aang?" murmuró mientras se sentaba y abría los ojos lentamente. "¿Dónde...dónde estamos?"

"No sé", Aang dijo en voz baja con el ceño fruncido. Se levantó para despertar a Sokka. Él murmuró algo y se sentó.

"¿Qué está pasando?" dijo suavemente mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"No sabemos más que tu, hermano" Katara dijo en voz baja mientras trataba de acomodarse en el sucio suelo. Aang se levantó y caminó alrededor, observando que había unos horribles esqueletos que colgaban de la pared. Ratas de alcantarilla salieron huyendo cuando el se acercó. De repente, Katara frenéticamente miró a su alrededor.

"¿A dónde esta Kaimah?" se preguntó preocupada.

"No-"Aang no tuvo tiempo para terminar porque un enorme guardia del Reino Tierra entró en su 'prisión' y señaló a Katara.

"Tú...ven conmigo", le demandó con una voz profunda que parecía hacerte vibrar por dentro. Katara miró nerviosamente a Aang antes de dar un paso hacia el hombre. Aang se lanzó hacia adelante y apretó la mano de Katara.

"No, no vas a llevarla...yo-" Aang fue interrumpido.

"No te preocupes, tu novia va a estar de vuelta en un minuto" dijo el guardia antes de agarrar la otra mano de Katara con firmeza y llevarla hacia fuera de la precaria cabaña. Aang observó preocupado que cuando la puerta se abrió, pudo ver decenas de guardias cuidando la entrada. Entonces, se abalanzó hacia la puerta, golpeando y pateándola, desesperado por salir. Sokka rápidamente agarró el brazo de Aang y lo apartó de la puerta de metal.

"Aang, no sirve de nada, cálmate", Sokka calmado. Aang miró furiosamente a la puerta; poco a poco se sentó junto a Sokka, quien miró a Aang, quien estaba observando la tierra entre él y Sokka. Sokka frunció el ceño cuando vio lo que parecían ser lágrimas en los ojos de su amigo. Sokka suspiró.

"Aang, ella va a estar bien, el guardia dijo que estaría de vuelta"

"Lo sé, sólo odio que últimamente ella parece ser la única siempre en problemas..." Aang dijo "y-y no quiero que algo vaya mal, cuando podríamos estar en una mala situación...no quiero que ella...sólo quiero ser el que pueda...yo sólo "Aang tartamudeó.

"Oh...ahora veo lo que está pasando aquí", Sokka sonrió.

- - - -

El guardia del Reino Tierra llevó a Katara a una gran carpa con una lona sobre ella. Los dos entraron y vieron a otro guardia, que estaba agarrando a Kaimah por la piel del cuello.

"Oye, ella es mi-" Katara fue interrumpida.

"Lo sabemos", el tipo que sostenía a Kaimah dijo rápidamente.

Katara frunció el ceño ligeramente, estaba bastante enojada.

"¿Puedo tenerla de nue-" Otra vez la interrumpieron.

"Todavía no," dijo uno de los guardias. Katara cerró la boca rápidamente y decidió mantenerla cerrada. Odiaba ver como metían a Kaimah en una pequeña jaula. El hombre, que todavía sostenía la muñeca de Katara, rápidamente la empujó hacia la jaula.

"Muy bien, ahora, si realmente sabes de este animal, dime lo que esta pensando" el hombre señaló a Kaimah.

Katara frunció el ceño y miró a Kaimah.

"Yo-yo...No-"

"Tal vez no sea ella" un guardia le dijo al otro "Tal vez atrapamos a la chica equivocada..."

"No, puedo sentirlo. El guepardo es un animal terrestre, y nosotros somos terrestres también", el hombre le dijo con rudeza al otro. "Simplemente lo sé, es ella".

"¿Yo qué?" Katara preguntó nerviosa.

"...Sólo tienes que decirnos lo que esta bola de pelos está pensando" dijo uno, señalando de nuevo al cachorro. Katara lentamente desvió la mirada hacia Kaimah. Vio sus ojos tristes y, por alguna razón, podía sentir algo. Como si Kaimah le dijera sus pensamientos a Katara.

"Ella...ella dijo que está confundida...confundida en cuanto a por qué está en una jaula pequeña. No le gusta en absoluto, por favor, déjenme sacarla de ahí..." Katara les rogó.

Los guardias parecía que había visto a un fantasma.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?" Katara preguntó nerviosamente.

"¡Acabas de leer la mente del guepardo!" uno de los guardias dijo agitadamente.

"¡Y eso es sólo el primer signo de todo esto! ¡Es ella!" dijo el otro.

"Y luego los otros seis animales! ¿Y si ella-" el guardia se detuvo.

"¡Alto! ¿Qué están diciendo? Soy sólo una maestra agua del polo sur. Eso es todo...nada más" Katara dijo con firmeza.

"Espera hasta que le digamos al rey" dijo el guardia, sin prestar atención a Katara.

"¿Hola?" Katara les preguntó, frustrada.

_Cualquiera podría haber sentido que Kaimah estaba 'triste' y 'confundida' y que no quiere estar en esa jaula,_ Katara pensó con rabia. _Aunque pensándolo bien, ella me dijo que su nombre es Kaimah..._Katara pensó y sonrió. _¿Qué pasa si soy algo más que una simple maestra agua?... _Katara reflexionó. Volvió de nuevo a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta de que Kaimah estaba tratando desesperadamente de huir de la pequeña jaula.

"Ey, ¿puedo tomar mi guepardo e irme?" Katara dijo bruscamente, interrumpiéndolos.

"Oficial, llévalas a ella y al cachorro de vuelta a la prisión con sus compañeros de viaje. Luego, dile al rey que hemos encontrado la Vyntresser".

"Sí, señor" dijo mientras Katara rápidamente sacó a Kaimah de la jaula. Entonces fueron arrastradas fuera de la tienda.

"Espera, espera, emmm...Qué es Vyntresser?" Katara dijo. "¿Lo dije bien?"

"Ya lo descubrirás", dijo el guardia antes de abrir la puerta metálica de la prisión y empujándola.

Ella frunció el ceño y Kaimah saltó fuera de sus brazos. Se sintió sorprendida al ver a Aang rápidamente lanzar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Katara, a pesar de todo, sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

"Pensé que no volverías", dijo Aang en voz baja, apretando el abrazo.

"Estoy aquí...y con noticias raras", Katara frunció el ceño y Aang lentamente la soltó. Ella sonrió y con ternura puso una mano en su mejilla.

"Gracias por preocuparte por mí" Aang sonrió grande y lentamente asintió con la cabeza. Sokka rió mientras se acercaba.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es la noticia?" preguntó.

"Bueno, los guardias creen que soy la...la... ¡Oh, cómo era esa palabra!, empezaba con una 'V'... la Vyn... Vyny... Vynerest...Vyn... oh! Vyn, Vyntresser! Sí, así es" Katara sonrió. Los dos chicos se la quedaron mirando.

"¿Qué es eso?" Aang le preguntó.

"No estoy segura, algo que ver con... creo que era de seis animales... como el guepardo, no sé, estoy tan confundida, ni siquiera pienso que tienen a la persona correcta... "Katara dijo en voz baja mientras se frotaba el brazo.

"Pero...dijiste que escuchaste las aves en el bosque, hablando... y pudiste leer la mente de Kaimah" Sokka sonrió. "Tal vez hay algo más acerca de ti que es especial... Además de ser una Maestra Agua que da la casualidad de viajar por el mundo con el tan esperado Avatar."

Aang sonrió.

"Tal vez... pero se veían enojados conmigo... como que quería respuestas inmediatamente... ¿qué hice mal?"

**N/T: **Bueno, si no leyeron lo que escribí arriba de todo léanlo! Y perdón si tardo, es que soy maestra particular de inglés de mis amigas todas las tardes, y eso me saca mucho tiempo...

**N/T nº2: **¿Quieren que comience a traducir otra historia? No voy a abandonar esta o ir más lento con esta si lo hago...y hay muchas buenas historias, tal vez haga una encuesta para ver cual les gustaría más que escriba...¿qué les parece? ¡Manden una review con su respuesta!

Avatar-traducciones y Vyntresser


	12. Confusión

No hace falta dar explicaciones...nunca termino nada tiempo, algo siempre lo arruina todo...

---

Originalmente escrito por: Vyntresser

Título original: - Vyntresser - The airbender's love

-No soy la dueña ni de Avatar ni de esta historia.

**Libro Uno – La Aventura Comienza**

**Capítulo **

**Doce - Confusión**

Katara caminaba en la pequeña área alrededor de ella. Aang y Sokka estaban sentados mirándola mientras hablaba sola. Sokka se reía y Kaimah estaba sentada a su lado. Aang suspiró con impaciencia y se acomodó a sí mismo en el piso de tierra por séptima vez.

"¡Ya lo tengo!... No, eso no puede ser... es...emm" Katara pensó en voz alta.

"Katara, ¿qué estás haciendo? gritar cualquier cosa, no nos va a sacar de aquí", dijo Sokka, su voz resonando en las paredes. Katara dejó de caminar por primera vez en veinte minutos y continuó pensando.

"Sólo estoy tratando de entender todo esto... ¿qué diablos es un Vyntresser, y por qué dicen que yo lo soy?" Katara se dijo a sí misma y los otros dos la miraban fijamente. Sokka sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, también confundido. Katara pronto comenzó a deambular por la habitación. Ella siguió hablando para sí misma.

"El guardia dijo algo acerca de otros seis animales...y-y algo más..."

"Esta loca..." Sokka murmuró riéndose un poco. Aang frunció el ceño y miró a Katara, que seguía caminando alrededor de la prisión. Entonces ella lentamente se acercó a Aang y Sokka mientras seguía discutiendo con ella misma.

"Katara, yo-" Sokka comenzó, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"¡No entiendo! ¿Qué es todo esto?" Katara de repente gritó, enojándose. Aang rápidamente se acercó y tomó la mano de Katara, haciendo que se siente en el suelo.

"Cálmate, Katara" Aang dijo tranquilamente mientras sostenía sus manos. "Sólo vuelve atrás y piensa todo esto de nuevo."

Katara lo miró lentamente antes de asentir.

"Emm... ¿te acuerdas de esa mañana, Aang?"

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando te preguntaba si escuchabas las voces en el bosque y me decías que no... nadie las escuchó, pero yo si ..." Katara dijo en voz baja. "Escuche a los pájaros ... hablando el uno al otro..." Katara comenzó a desplazarse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

_Pero, ¿cómo puedo oír las conversaciones de los pájaros? Es inhumano, es... es algo que nadie puede hacer, _Katara pensó.

"Katara, vuelve a mí. Continúa hablando" dijo Aang mientras se reía y movía la mano delante de su cara.

"Emm... ¿estás seguro de que no escuchaste esas voces?" Katara le preguntó.

"Katara, no escuché nada, no sé lo que escuchaste, pero no había voces" Aang dijo con firmeza.

"Sí había, yo las escuché... y luego escuché a Jada y Shiloh...ellos estaban hablando como... como si fueran humanos, ¿están seguros de que no escucharon nada?" Katara preguntó, frustrado.

"Sí", Aang y Sokka dijeron al mismo tiempo. Katara suspiró y, lentamente, desvió la mirada a Kaimah.

"Tal vez tengo algún tipo de enfermedad extraña o algo", murmuró Katara, sintiendo un poco molesta.

Kaimah se estiró y bostezó. Katara la miró con atención. Todo el lugar quedó en silencio antes de que Kaimah se eche en el piso.

"Estoy cansada", Kaimah dijo de repente en su mente. Katara rápidamente se entusiasmó.

"¡Mira! ¿Escucharon eso?" Katara gritó emocionada rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Qué cosa? Cálmate, Katara" Sokka frunció el ceño.

"Kaimah acaba de decir, 'estoy cansada'. ¿No la escucharon?" Katara les preguntó, una vez más frustrada.

"No", dijo Sokka. "Esto no es divertido, Katara. Simplemente deja de jugar y vuelve a la realidad!"

"No estoy jugando, Sokka, no se los estaría diciendo si no fuera cierto. TIENEN que creerme", Katara frunció el ceño mientras miraba Sokka.

Los tres estaban en silencio. Sokka no podía creer que ella pudiera oír animales hablando.

"... No puedo..._nadie_ puede hablar con los animales. A menos que _seas_ uno" Sokka dijo en voz baja.

"¡Oh, ¿qué? ¿Ahora piensan que soy un ANIMAL?" Katara preguntó poniéndose de pie, apretando los puños.

"Tal vez", Sokka dijo bruscamente, cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Hasta acá llegué! ¡Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso!" Katara gritó, corrió a la puerta y golpeó en ella. "¡DÉJENME SALIR!" -gritó-. Aang se levantó y corrió hacia ella, alejándola de la puerta.

"Katara, detente", dijo Aang con firmeza, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. Ella lo miró un momento antes de dejar caer sus hombros en derrota y dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

"Tú me crees... ¿No, Aang?" Katara preguntó en voz baja. Aang la miró fijamente. Era difícil de creer, pero a la vez sentía que Katara estaba diciendo la verdad. _¿Por qué mentiría sobre algo así? Ella no lo haría, no estaba mintiendo_. Aang suspiró con voz temblorosa y frunció el ceño.

"...no me crees, ¿verdad? ...está bien, te entien-"

"No, no, te creo", dijo Aang rápidamente. Katara sonrió.

"¿En serio?" le preguntó. Él asintió con la cabeza y también sonrió.

"... Sí, pero todavía estoy un poco dudoso al respecto" Aang dijo en voz baja. "Quiero decir, hablar con los animales no es sólo un poder que se adquiere en una noche" Aang le dijo. "Ni siquiera creo que sea un poder que se pueda conseguir en primer lugar."

"Aang" Katara se quejó "Pensé que me creías".

"Si te creo", dijo Aang rápidamente, pero se contuvo de decir más. Él suspiró y miró hacia abajo.

"... No, no me crees", Katara dijo en voz baja mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

"Katara," dijo el en voz baja antes de agarrar rápidamente sus manos y trayéndola hacia él.

"... ¿Qué?" Katara dijo con tristeza, con sus manos todavía sobre las suyas.

"Te creo Katara. Simplemente no sé cómo ocurrió...cómo llegó ese poder", Aang, dijo en voz baja.

"¿Cómo sucedió? Una noche yo estaba bien y al día siguiente, yo..." Katara se detuvo a pensar de nuevo en la noche antes de empezar a oír las voces.

_¿Qué pasa si...Aang causó todo esto?_ Katara pensó. Su gran curiosidad hizo que su cabeza se llenara de pensamientos.

"¿Estás bien?" Aang le preguntó. Katara lo ignoró.

_Ese beso... quizás, quizás Aang..._ Ella pensó. _No...el no tiene el poder para hablar con los animales, y no se puede transferir poderes con un simple beso, ¿verdad? _

"Katara" Aang dijo en voz baja.

_¿O si se puede?_ Katara pensó antes de mirar a Aang. _Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo_, Katara afirmó en su mente.

"Katara, ¿estás bien?" Aang dijo, empujando a Katara de sus pensamientos.

"Eh, emm..." Katara tartamudeaba, sonrojándose ligeramente por su idea.

_La única manera de averiguar si Aang esta haciéndome esto es...besarlo otra vez._

"¿Qué pasa?" Aang le preguntó.

_Aunque, no puedo besarlo en frente de Sokka... ¡Oh, a quién estoy engañando! Aang no está haciendo nada de esto, ¿verdad?_

"¿Estás bien?" Aang preguntó en voz alta y le estrechó la mano un poco, ellos aún se estaban dando las manos. Katara volvió a la realidad.

"Sí, estoy bien. Seguramente me estoy enfermando o algo así."

Aang le tocó la frente y movió la cabeza.

"No, estás muy bien", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno... tal vez es sólo una etapa que estoy pasando", dijo en voz baja mientras miraba hacia Sokka.

"¿Estás bien?" Aang le preguntó, sólo para asegurarse.

"Estoy bien... pero", Katara se detuvo.

"Pero... ¿qué?" Aang insistió.

"...Emm, yo... Te lo digo después..." Katara, dijo, mirando a su hermano.

"Oh... bien", dijo en voz baja. Los dos poco a poco se dejaron caer en el suelo uno junto al otro.

Aang y Katara hablaron un poco más, luego Sokka se aburrió y mencionó que se iba a dormir. Una vez que Katara estaba convencida de que estaba dormido, miró lentamente a Aang.

"Tengo una teoría", le dijo en voz baja como para Sokka no despierto.

"¿Para qué?"

"Para toda esta cosa de hablar con los animales", Katara, dijo en un susurro.

"Oh", Aang sonrió. "Está bien, dímela".

Katara suspiró en voz baja antes de mirar a Aang en los ojos. "No ... ¿te acuerdas de la noche antes de empezar a escuchar las voces?" -le preguntó Aang. Aang sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Sí," dijo en voz baja.

"B-Bueno, yo creo que...nuestro b-beso desencadenó todo esto", dijo en voz baja Katara.

"¿Cómo?" Aang le preguntó.

"No tengo idea", Katara frunció el ceño, "pero no podremos saberlo a menos que..." Katara detuvo nerviosa, de repente sintiendo su ritmo cardíaco acelerar.

Aang la miró antes de que terminé la frase.

"... A menos que nos besemos otra vez?" Aang le susurró en voz baja.

"Bueno...sí" Katara se sonrojó. "o sea, no es necesario" Katara, dijo de forma rápida y nerviosa, "si no quieres..."

"No, está bien...podemos hacerlo...para ayudarte", Aang se sonrojó y sonrió, gustándole la idea. Katara se inclinó hacia adelante lentamente, con la esperanza de que funcionaría. Se puso tan cerca de él que podía sentir su respiración. Ella sonrió y presionó suavemente sus labios contra Aang. Él, amando ese momento, le devolvió el beso con mucho gusto, pero, antes de tener una oportunidad de profundizarlo, ella se apartó. Aang abrió los ojos, y poco a poco comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante de nuevo.

Se detuvo, sabiendo que ese beso solamente era un experimento. Él suspiró suavemente y la miró a los ojos.

"¿Te sientes diferente?" le susurró que su corazón, literalmente, latía tan fuerte que podía salir de su pecho en cualquier momento.

"N-no..." Katara frunció el ceño, pero pronto se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa . "Y si...y si lo intentamos de nuevo?"

"...Claro," Aang susurró con una sonrisa. Los dos poco a poco se acercaron más el uno al otro. Su pequeño experimento fue totalmente olvidado una vez que sus labios se tocaron. Katara lentamente empujó a sí misma más cerca de Aang. Katara suavemente se deslizó sus suaves manos sobre las de él, dándoles un afectuoso apretón. Se besaron por unos momentos hasta que lo peor que los podría haber interrumpido pasó... Sokka despertó.

"Eh-Ejem."

Aang y Katara se alejaron rápidamente y miraron a través de la prisión. Sokka estaba recostado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de enojo en su rostro.

Aang pensó que podía sentir el nudo en el estómago y otro más en su garganta. Su rostro se enrojeció de vergüenza y por el hecho de que los dos fueron descubiertos... Poco a poco, ambos se prepararon para enfrentar a un enojado Sokka.

* * *

**N/T:** No voy a hacer más promesas que no voy a cumplir...así que simplemente gracias por su paciencia y espero que esta maquina funcione más rápido y que yo sea más responsable...

Avatar-traducciones y Vyntresser


	13. ¡No lo vi venir!

Por fin! Y no tuvieron que esperar un año! Unos 10 meses solamente…jaja. ¡Disfruten!

Originalmente escrito por: Vyntresser

Título original: - Vyntresser - The airbender's love

-No soy la dueña ni de Avatar ni de esta historia.

**Libro Uno – La Aventura Comienza**

**Capítulo Catorce – No lo vi venir!**

Aang se sentó junto a Katara, temblando de forma casi exagerada mientras que Sokka lentamente se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos. Se acercó amenazadoramente a los dos con una expresión en su rostro que decía 'te voy a matar'. Katara, que un minuto atrás temblaba de la emoción, ahora temblaba de miedo. Una vez que Sokka se acercó demasiado, Katara rápidamente se puso en pie y plantó los pies en el suelo en medio de Sokka y Aang.

"No Sokka, t-" Katara dijo pero fue interrumpida.

"¿_Qué_ estaban haciendo ustedes dos?" Sokka gritó, su voz hizo eco en los muros de la fría prisión.

"N-no Sokka! Te lo puedo explicar"

"Oh _no_, no hay necesidad de una explicación, yo lo vi _todo_", gritó Sokka.

"Sokka, sólo quiero que me escuches"

"No" Sokka le respondió y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y caminó unos metros "Papá me pidió que te proteja, y eso es_ justo_ lo que voy a hacer", Sokka señaló a Aang con el dedo " Katara, ¿cómo puedes realmente ir tan lejos como para _besar_ a A-"

Sokka detuvo su discurso y miró fijamente a los dos, que estaban en el otro extremo de la prisión. Aang lenta y nerviosamente se puso de pie. Sokka exhaló un largo suspiro, sabiendo que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Aang y Katara se enamorarían y a él lo dejarían colgado en el viento, sin nadie con quien estar.

En ese momento, Sokka pensó en Yue. La amaba tanto y haría cualquier cosa para tenerla de regreso. Suspiró de nuevo, pensando que tenía que haber alguien especial para todo el mundo, y se dió la casualidad de que las dos personas que mas le importaba estaban destinados a estar juntos. Sokka miró a Aang y frunció el ceño. La prisión entera estaba en un incómodo silencio. Aang tenía una expresión de culpa en su rostro, como si los dos hubieran hecho algo mal. No estaba mal que los dos se hayan besado, pero Sokka sólo estaba celoso porque él no podía hacer lo mismo con alguien que amaba.

Sokka luego desvió la mirada hacia Katara y frunció el ceño, sabiendo que siempre había estado allí para ella, para protegerla, para mantenerla en el buen camino y asegurarse de que este bien. Nunca pensó que tendría que protegerla de un chico tan pronto. Este tipo de cosas nunca le habían sucedido, y Sokka estaba bien así. Odiaba el hecho de que, tarde o temprano, tendría que dejar que su pequeña hermana tome sus propias decisiones en la vida, especialmente si tenía que decidir con quien iba a estar.

Sokka echó otro vistazo a Aang y suspiró. Sabía que los dos estaban destinados a ser y que él estaba armando un gran problema por algo que era bueno y puro. Los dos eran perfectos, como si se completaran el uno al otro, y Sokka sabía que Aang era un buen chico y nunca le haría daño a Katara, ni aunque lo intente. De repente, la voz suave de Katara rompió el silencio.

"Sokka, perdón, lo siento mucho... te puedo explicar, y entiendo que estés así-"

"No" dijo Sokka suavemente mientras agitaba una mano en el aire.

"¿Qué?" Katara le preguntó.

"Yo te pido perdón"

"¿Quieres decir que no estás enojado?" Aang preguntó, con la voz un poco temblorosa.

"No" suspiró Sokka, acercándose a los dos, "¿Qué quieres decir con que me puedes explicar? Yo ya sé lo que está pasando, no hay nada que explicar" dijo Sokka, mirando a su hermana.

"B-bueno, sí que hay," Katara dijo en voz baja. "Mira, Aang y yo creemos que él me está causando todo esto."

"¿Causando qué?" Sokka le preguntó.

"Permitirme hablar con los animales" dijo Katara.

"¿Cómo podría él causarte eso? Quiero decir, no es como si fuera algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa... ¿verdad?".

"B-Bueno, sí. Yo no creo que sea una enfermedad. Creemos que se puede 'contagiar' a partir de...de un beso" Katara sonrió tímidamente.

Sokka los miró fijamente a los dos.

"No es como que todos después de haber besado a alguien pueden oír animales hablando... Esto no es normal, Katara. Creo que sólo estás inventando estas cosas. Mira, yo entiendo que tu y Aang sienten algo el uno por el otro y…" Sokka se detuvo y reflexionó un momento. "Espera un momento...si esta es la primera vez que dos se han besado, entonces, Aang no te está haciendo nada... recuerda que empezaste a oír hablar a los pájaros en el bosque _hace dos días_. Aang no puede ser la causa de esto".

Los tres permanecieron en silencio por un momento.

"B-bueno, es que...es que no es la primera vez que nos besamos, Sokka" dijo Katara con nerviosismo, esperando que Sokka no se enfurezca. Pero como era de esperarse, si lo hizo.

"¡¿Qué? ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron? ¿Hay algo más que quieran decirme?" Sokka les gritó.

"No, no, Sokka, cálmate, fue sólo una vez... la noche antes de empezar a escuchar a los animales ", dijo Katara en voz baja para calmar sus nervios.

Sokka, afortunadamente, se calmó y miró al suelo.

"Ah, bueno, no tiene sentido discutir sobre esto ahora, tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí", dijo Sokka cambiando de tema. Caminó hacia el otro extremo de la prisión y se sentó.

Katara y Aang encogieron los hombros y se sentaron juntos. Los tres conversaron entre sí por lo que parecieron horas. Kaimah acomodó en el regazo de Sokka, por primera vez, teniendo en cuenta que le tenía un poco de miedo. Sokka empezó a acariciar su suave pelaje, perdido por completo mientras pensaba en la situación del 'beso'. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Katara empezara a actuar rara de nuevo. Ella respiró hondo por la nariz.

"Mmm, ¿Huelen eso?" preguntó de forma soñadora.

"¿Qué?" Aang preguntó mientras miraba a Sokka.

"¡Creo que el pueblo en que estamos está teniendo una fiesta! Mmmm…y hay carne" Katara sonrió, perdida en su mundo, que curiosamente hacía que se vea y hable como su hermano. Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí.

"Creo que estamos llegando a alguna parte", sonrió Sokka.

"¿Con qué?" Katara le preguntó mientras seguía oliendo el aire. No fue mucho tiempo antes de que Kaimah se levante lentamente del regazo de Sokka; la cabeza en alto en el aire, oliendo el aroma excepcional de la comida.

"Con toda esta cosa... de los animales," se rió Sokka. "Quiero decir, en primer lugar escuchas hablar a los animales, luego misteriosamente puedes leer su mente, y ahora puedes oler cosas que ni siquiera yo puedo detectar!"

"Si yo no sabía lo que hacía, yo diría que en realidad estás convirtiendo en un ani-" Aang fue interrumpido por Katara, que de repente se levantó y lo hizo callar, luego presionó la oreja contra la puerta.

"¿Oyen eso?" Katara en voz baja.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo", murmuró Sokka.

"Oír, ¿qué?" Aang preguntó mientras Kaimah saltó torpemente en su regazo y ronroneó. Él suavemente la acarició.

"Esas voces...vienen de aquí afuera" Katara en voz baja.

"No puedo oír ni oler nada, Katara, estos muros tienen como tres metros de espesor...no se puede escuchar ni siquiera una explosión en el otro lado", dijo Sokka en voz alta y con sarcasmo.

"Guardias del Reino Tierra, hay dos de ellos", dijo Katara en voz baja antes de alejarse de la puerta, "Están viniendo, chicos, esta es nuestra oportunidad, podemos correr hacia fuera cuando abran la puerta."

"No lo sé", dijo Sokka con desconfianza, pero, antes de que pudiera continuar, la puerta de metal se abrió.

"Wow, eres buena" Aang sonrió y rápidamente se puso de pie y puso a Kaimah abajo. El guardia entró en la celda de la prisión, sosteniendo un aro con varias llaves doradas en la mano. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Aang hizo una forma de Aire Control, que hizo que el guardia volara, literalmente, fuera de la celda de la prisión y que golpeara la pared del fondo. El polvo nubló la visión de todos.

"¡Vamos!" Aang les gritó a través de la nube de polvo que hacía que sea casi imposible poder ver. Sokka y Aang salieron rápidamente, pero Katara estaba teniendo algunos problemas. Tropezó con todo, hasta que finalmente llegó a la puerta. De repente paró de correr y volvió atrás.

"¡Kaimah!" gritó, corriendo de nuevo hacia la prisión, Kaimah todavía estaba allí. Una vez que entró de nuevo, tomó al cachorro.

De repente, todo se oscureció. Katara miró su alrededor y vió a la gran puerta de la prisión cerrarse con llave detrás de ella.

"Ah…mi suerte", dijo Katara, suspirando. Puso a Kaimah abajo y corrió hacia la puerta. Tiró de la palanca hasta que su mano latía. Katara entonces golpeó a la puerta y empezó a gritar.

"¡Aang! ¡Sokka!" gritó, rezando para que los dos volvieran.

_Tienen que notar que no estoy con ellos,_ pensó.

Katara dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se dejó caer al suelo. Kaimah lentamente se le acercó y la miró. Katara le devolvió la mirada mientras Kaimah se acomodaba frente a ella. Ella suspiró y se acomodó también al no ver ni escuchar ninguna señal de Aang y Sokka volviendo por ella, pero seguía teniendo fe en que volverían.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Katara lentamente se acercó a acariciar a Kaimah, pero se detuvo al sentir una extraña sensación en la mano. Toda su mano y su brazo derecho se entumecieron. Le dolía lo suficiente como para llorar, pero Katara sintió más confusión que dolor en ese momento. Movió su brazo y la mano todo lo que pudo, pero nada parecía funcionar. Era todo lo que podía hacer hasta que su brazo izquierdo comenzó a entumecerse también.

Katara de repente se sintió débil y mareada. Comenzó a quejarse y lentamente se acostó, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento más que rezar para que el repentino adormecimiento se fuera. Después de un par de minutos, Katara se desmayó junto a Kaimah, que dormía profundamente.

"¡Sokka!" Aang gritó contra el viento mientras los dos corrían alrededor de la ciudad, en busca de una salida. "¿Dónde está Katara?"

"¡No sé! ¡Pensé que estaba detrás de ti!" Sokka le gritó por encima del hombro."¿Dónde está tu silbato de bisonte?"

"Eso no funcionará en Katara!" Aang gritó, frustrado.

"No en Katara, en Appa cabeza hueca!" Sokka le gritó, esquivando a los guardias del Reino Tierra.

"Ah…Oh no,¡creo que lo dejé en la silla de Appa!" Aang gritó.

"Que bien. ¡Eso es justo lo que necesitamos! ¿Dónde está la prisión? ¡Ahí es donde vimos a Katara por última vez!" Sokka gritó mientras Aang atrapado a él.

"¡Por aquí!" Aang gritó, y los dos corrieron de nuevo a la prisión.

Katara, después de un par de minutos, se despertó y miró a su alrededor. De repente notó que todo era verde. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba a su alrededor boquiabierta. Los húmedos, anteriormente grises, muros de la prisión eran ahora un misterioso verde oscuro. Miró hacia abajo, viendo a Kaimah cómodamente colocada en frente de ella. El pelo de Kaimah, que antes era un amarillo claro, ahora era un brillante amarillo verdoso. Sus puntos, antes negros, eran ahora un marrón oscuro.

Katara lentamente se puso de pie, pero de repente tropezó y cayó hacia abajo. Gruñó y miró a su alrededor, observando una vez más que todo era de colores diferentes. Frunció el ceño y estaba tan confundida que apenas podía pensar. Ella gimió, mirando a Kaimah, y poco a poco se acercó a su mascota. Katara se congeló al ver que no tenía una mano humana. Alejó su brazo y cerró los ojos con fuerza

_Sólo un sueño, un sueño, un sueño, estoy soñando, es sólo un sueño_, Katara repitió una y otra vez antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor otra vez, notando un pequeño charco de agua a pocos metros de distancia. Comenzó a caminar nerviosamente, tropezando y cayendo de vez en cuando. Una vez que llegó al pequeño charco se miró en él. Al verse dejó escapar un pequeño grito y se cayó hacia atrás. Negó con la cabeza en confusión y miedo, sabiendo que nunca se había visto así antes.

Katara lentamente se miró las manos una vez más, las estudió, notando que eran peludas con manchas negras y afiladas garras. Miró a su alrededor antes de sentir algo que se estaba frotando contra ella. Kaimah ronroneó fuerte y continuó felizmente rozando el brazo de Katara. Ella rápidamente se alejó de Kaimah, horrorizada por lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía inhumana, diferente, como que su cuerpo fue repentinamente arrancado de ella y transformado en otra cosa.

De repente, escuchó pasos fuera de la prisión. Se alegró y se puso de pie cuando la gran puerta se abrió, dejando entrar grandes cantidades de luz. Katara miró a través de la luz y vió a Sokka y Aang luchando para entrar en la celda, una vez dentro, se detuvieron de repente, sorprendidos.

"¡Guepardo mutante!" Sokka gritó mientras empujaba Aang delante de él para su protección. "Mátalo, Aang, y hazlo rápido…no soporto bien el dolor"

Katara lentamente se levantó y los miró.

"Se ven mas altos" dijo Katara mientras levantaba el cuello para mirar a los dos. "Estoy tan confundida..."

Aang la miró, poniéndose nervioso por lo que estaba pasando. Él miró a la chica, que había conocido como una persona, en estado de shock. Lentamente se dirigió a ella.

"... ¿Katara?".


End file.
